My Samurai
by SAHCB
Summary: AU-Maka Albaran, First Lady of Japan, escapes from home with her two samurais in a quest to seek for revenge. What will happen? Will she fall in love? Will she get her revenge? Or that wasn't what she really was seeking for...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is my new story! I hope you guys like it! I do not own the characters, only the plot and the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The cherry blossom trees bloomed like each year. Petals flying all over the place, scattering everywhere. However, these cherry blossom trees were different from almost all. They were of all the colors. They look so gorgeous those petals flying in this garden. They move with such grace and nature. They fly wherever the wind leads them.<p>

I wish I could be one of those cherry blossoms that I see now. I wish I could leave here and see where life leads me. To have friends, who want to be with me. That people recognize me for who I am, not for my dad or mother. To live the present, and wait for tomorrow to be better than today.

I wish so many things, but they are all dreams. Just silly dreams, dreams like anybody else.

Many people will love to live my life, but I personally will love to live theirs. They are free; they choose what they want to do. Instead, I have to live under the expectations of everyone. I am one of the most important people in this country, not because of things that I did or do. Just because of my family tree and my dad's titles.

They have friends. Instead, I want to have friends. It is not as if I do not have any friends, it is just that, I do not have good friends. I have a couple, but I want to do friends by myself. Meet a bunch of people. Have people who care for me. Who are with me for who I am.

They chose their future. They can marry whoever they want; work where they want; live where they want. I have to marry whoever they tell me. I do not work, and if I do the most, it is to sign an important document. I live where it is safe and the standards are acceptable. I live with many house cleaners and security guards.

I wish I could do something on my own sometimes…

"Sorry for interrupting your afternoon Heiress Albaran." A man says whom I do not know. He was bowed. "Your father has come here to talk with you."

"Inform him that I will be seeing him in a bit." I answered.

"Excuse me." He then lifted up and turned around.

Spirit Albaran, the right hand of the Lord of Japan. To almost everyone he is that, but to me, he is my father.

I stranded up and left the garden, my favorite place to be. It is always so relaxing. It is the closest place to liberty, in my case. I started to walk to the conference room. Where my father usually is when he comes to visit me. Yeah, visit me; he does not live here with me. He usually comes here for important matters.

I walk to the room, where I saw him. Then I sat there. A maid brought us tea.

"You can excuse yourselves." He said in a serious manner.

All the maids, chefs and service left the room to us.

"MAKA!" He screamed hugging me. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" His face was smiling and crying tears of happiness, we could say.

I then pushed him away. "For what did you come here?" I asked.

He then hugged me again. "I CAME HERE TO VISIT MY BABY GIRL!"

I pushed him away again. "You usually never come here for that. What happened?" I then took a sip of tea.

He then started to recover his formal attitude. "Well, lately the Gorgon sisters are increasing their attacks."

"What does this has to do with me?" I took another sip of the tea.

"Well, because your one of the most important people in this land, there is a possibility that they will want to capture you…"

"But, I know all types of personal combat. Also, I already have security looking over me."

"Well, if you would let me finish… I was saying that I am going to contract two personal samurais for your protection."

"What?" I spit out the tea that I was drinking. "Why are you doing that? I already have like 30 guards, why do we need more. Also, if they are personal guards they will follow me wherever I go. I do not have freedom, but know I do not even have privacy!"

"I know that this is a shock Maka, but I am doing this for your own good." He said in a cool tone. "PAPA LOVES YOU!" He then started to hug me.

I then brought out my book. "MAKA-CHOP!" Then he fell on the floor.

Then he started to sit down again, even so he looked a little dizzy.

"But really Maka." He said in a serious tone. "Medusa and Arachne attacks have gotten worse; we are doing this for your own good. We already hired the top class samurais for the job protecting you. You are considerate the first lady here, so it is only for your security. These people are top class of samurais."

"Do I have an option?" I said bluntly. I do not want any more security on me. It is enough with these thirty guards, but now I have people over me all day. The only thing that I thought I had was privacy, but I guess not.

"No." He said.

"Well, I guess I have no option."

Then he stands up. "They will be coming here tomorrow morning." He then was leaving.

"TOMMOROW?" I screamed. "Why so soon?"

"It is for your security. Everything is already arranged, so you should have no objections."

I sighed. "Ok. Have a good trip." I then was going to exit by the other door, when somebody hugged me and started to cry.

"MAKA! I AM GOING TO MISS YOU! REMEMBER THAT PAPA LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU A LOT!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" I then screamed and slammed a book against his head. "Yeah, Yeah, Whatever you say."

I then I left the room. I went to the garden, but I noticed it was already late, so I went to my room. I lay in my bed.

_And this is where my privacy ends…_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, like any other morning. I went to change into a new Kimono, a light green one. I put my hair in a normal bon and walked out of my room.<p>

I ate a normal breakfast like any other. I ate alone in a table full of food. I ate just what I wanted. The maids served me. I finished and excused myself and went to the garden, like always. I started to read one of my favorite books, in my favorite spot.

I always like to sit near the pond and the cherry blossom trees. It always relaxed me. Just thinking about how the blossoms flied away wherever the wind took them. I always thought that is like life. We always go wherever it takes us, just waiting for the wind to make us go with the flow and then following it.

Occasionally we fall, but then the wind will take us up again. It is a strange thought, but I like to think that.

"Heiress Albaran, the two samurais that Sir requested, are here." A guard said.

"Bring them here." I said, then the guard who was bowing, lifted up.

"Like you say Heiress Albaran. I will bring them immediately. Excuse me." He said. Then he left.

This house was big; it had a garden that was the biggest part of the house. It had 10 rooms, which had a bathroom in each one; a living room, two kitchens, two dining tables, three conferences rooms and two libraries. In addition, all the staff lived in another house. I lived alone here. I just consider this place a house, not a home…

"Here they are Heiress Albaran." The same guard of before said.

I then turned around and found two men of my age, which are 15.

One had blue spiky hair, with green eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, which was a little bit open. He wore black pants, that were a little above the ankle. He had a strange star shaped tattoo on one shoulder.

The other one had silver spiky hair. He wore a white shirt underneath of a regular samurai black shirt, like the other one, but his was completely open. He wore the same pants like the other one, but his pants were a little longer. But, the most interesting thing about him was his eyes. He had gorgeous red eyes.

They both had katanas with them.

"It is an honor!" They both said while the bowed to me.

"They are Black Star and Soul 'Eater' Evans." The guard told me.

And so this all started…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my first Soul Eater FanFic, I hope you guys like it!**

**I was thinking about this about a time ago, there is not a lot of AU about samurais and I liked this idea!**

**So, for those who did not understand Soul's and Black Stars's clothes, their shirts are like those of Samurais shirts! And, this samurais are the ones with Katanas (swords); not those samurais with super mega gigantic armors!**

**I like how this ended up, this is the Prologue, so it was short and it was the beginning. By the moment, I was thinking to do this kind of like just Maka's P.O.V.**

**So, tell me what do you think about this? It is horrible? It is amazing? It is the OK? I should continue this or leave it like this? Review what you think!**

**Hope U guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 1: You have a deal!

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1! I hope you like it! I do not own any characters, only the story and the ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**You have a deal!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

_"It is an honor!" They both said while the bowed to me._

_"They are Black Star and Soul 'Eater' Evans." The guard told me._

_And so this all started…_

* * *

><p>"It is a pleasure." I said putting the fakest smile in my life. I do not have freedom, liberty, friends, a life… However, what I only had was Pride, Honor and Privacy. Privacy off the list. They probably do not care about anything, about me so I will let them do whatever they have to. Then, my dad will notice that I have no need of personal guards and everything will be back like before.<p>

"Excuse me." The guard of before said. He then left.

I continued looking the cherry blossoms. How the wind made them move, how they fall, how they rise up again. I just think they are fascinating, maybe just for me. I ignored the samurais besides me.

After a while of looking at the cherry blossoms, I continued to read my book.

I noticed something that these samurais still have not left me alone.

"Excuse me." I said in the nicest manner I could, but it is obviously far from nice. I mean, who can be nice in this situation. Two samurais, that I do not even know a lot of them, just their name, had never left me alone. I am already used to be alone. Therefore, there is no need that these two change the things how they are. It is a long time, since I wanted to see somebody, but I know it is not possible…

"What is it?" The white haired one said in an annoyed tone, which interrupted my thoughts.

"Could I know if it is possible that I could be alone?" I said in a friendly tone.

"No." The blue haired one said simply. A simple no. I do not think that they are having the time of their lives just looking at a girl looking at cherry blossoms and reading a book. They must be at least a little frustrated.

"Could I know why?" I asked. I think I do not like them.

"Well, Sir Albaran asked us to not leave you alone, and if you requested it that we just told you 'No'." The red-eyed one said. Just as expected for my dad, get two samurais and make them not leave my side.

"To the bathroom?" I asked.

"If you requested to go there, we had to stay in the door." He continued. Damn! My dad is just annoying.

"My bedroom?" I asked again.

"The same as the bathroom." He replied.

"Damn! Overprotective Papa!" I said annoyed.

"I understand you; I mean it is not like we are having the time of our lives watching out for you." He said bluntly.

I glared at him. He said it out so simply. "Yeah! I the goodly Black Star also would like to be doing different things!" The blue haired one said.

"So, I guess we are all in the same boat." I said.

I then continued reading. It was a little annoying that they had to be looking at me all the time.

"Do you do this all the day?" The white haired one said.

"It is not like it is your matter…" I replied.

"Well, just saying, I think it is pretty boring that you do this all day." He said.

I guess he does not know anything about me. He probably does not know that I would rather be outside than here. That I would love to be working; that I would love that I had a normal infancy; that I would like to be out of here. That I want to seek my revenge…

* * *

><p>So this annoying samurais had been with me for a week now. They pretty much just stand there all day, looking at me. Just in case if something happens.<p>

Once, in a while I talk to them. I notice that Black Star has a dream to pass the Gods. Soul always wants to be cool and things like that. It has been interesting these couple of days.

So today was a normal day or that was what I thought…

It was like the other days, I woke up and I had breakfast with Soul and Black Star, whom were pigs eating. Then I stayed the rest of the morning reading. Then the lunch, that was the same that the breakfast. The afternoon I read and occasionally talked to Soul and Black Star. Then dinner, that even you do not believe it, they ate even more than lunch and breakfast combined.

However, today, instead of sleeping and waiting for tomorrow to be the same, it was different. I went to sleep like always, but I walked up, not in the morning like always, but instead, I waked up in the middle of the night by a sound that was like… swords fighting!

OK, this must be a dream, and I am about to wake up. I then slapped myself to wake up. However, it felt too real to be an imaginary slap. Maybe, now I sleep dreams that are more realistic. I pinched myself now, but it also felt so real.

Damn, the only time that I need to wake up, I cannot! Then they say why people say that life is not unfair. Like hell! Then my door busted opened. Somebody picks me up and throws me in his/her shoulder.

What the hell? Since when the dreams are so realistic! I could feel even his breath!

"Maka, you need to wake up from this dream right know!" Then he placed a hand on my mouth.

"Relax" A similar voice said. "Someone find where you are, so we are talking you to a safe place."

"Mhmhm" I said, but I could not even understand what I am saying!

"Shh!" He told me. "Rule of retrieving number 1: Have the target safe. Rule of retrieving number 2: Escape with target and that nobody notice you." He then said.

I suddenly felt like he stopped breathing. Then he started to run, with me on his shoulder in the light speed! He used the little light that the moon provided us, to our advantage. He waited the perfect moment to pass in between the guards without them noticing him, until…

Somebody saw us…

"Fuck." He said.

"I found her!" The intruder screamed! "She is with someone!"

He then put me down. "So I guess I will have to fight huh?" He said in an arrogant tone. "I know that a big star like me cannot be hidden in the public!" He continued with his arrogant tone. He then took out his katana. "Bring it on! Bring all the men that you cannot beat Black Star!"

Then he went towards a group of 20 of these intruders. I closed my eyes to not see his death, but instead of hearing his screams. I heard other screams. I opened my eyes to see that from the 20 that were there in the beginning, only four were still standing.

Then I saw him pointing his katana in the throat of someone. Instead of cutting his head in an instant, he stabbed it on one side of him. He felled to the floor immediately. Then he hit a guy in the handle said of his katana with a lot of force. He also felled to the floor, but this one screamed.

To the other two, who were exactly behind him, he only hit them with his elbows and they both felled on top of the other companions, who have lost.

"And you thought that you could beat a big guy like me! HAHAHA!" He screamed. The people that my dad contracted deserved to be called samurais. It took him less than a minute to finish off with twenty people.

"I finally found you guys!" I heard Soul talk. "I went to your room to get you out of there, but you were not there! Then I heard someone who said something like 'She is here, found her! Let us trap her! She is with someone' or something like that, and followed the sound, but it looks like you finished the work Star!" He said then he high fived him.

"No need to do that extremely large flashback!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah a big star like me can defeat these tiny people very easy! They did not even put a fight!" He yelled. They had completely ignored me!

Then I heard some steps. And out of nowhere appeared a bunch of people! And they started attacking us.

Someone started to attack me; talking about attacking whom you want to capture right? But I stopped him and kicked him in the back.

"Wow! Miss Bookworm can put a fight!" The red-eyed one teased me.

"Shut up!" I screamed to him.

Then a wave of them came towards to us, ready to attack. They both stranded in front of me.

"Know will be our turn to show our abilities!" Soul said.

"Time for the show!" Black Star screamed.

Soul and Black Star took out their Katanas. They stabbed all the people who got near them. To others, they kicked or punched. They did it so easily, like if they had done this all their lives. They finished with all of them in less than three minutes.

"Wow, talking about quantity instead of quality!" Soul said.

"This was just a practice, nothing like the real show HAHAHAH!" Black Star screamed being arrogant, like always.

"Wow! You know I am amazed, we could celebrate but…" I said in a 'relaxed tone'. "THEY ARE TRYING TO SECUESTRATE ME SO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR LITTLE 'SHOW'"I screamed. This people were more interested in beating them up, than protecting me!

Then I heard a multitude of people, again trying to approach us!

Soul picked me up, as Black Star had done before. "So I think this is time to be going." He started to run.

He attacked everyone that was in his way, even carrying me on him. We only had two exits. Because, of this house construction, we could escape by jumping the wall or by the front door. That would be the only logical exits, but there is one more exit to this place.

"I have an idea." I told Soul.

"What are you talking about?" He said, and then he stabbed the opponent that he was fighting. "Do you do notice, I am a little busy?"

"Well…" I started, while he attacked another opponent. "I was just hoping to tell you the emergency exit, but by the looks you do not need it…"

"There is an emergency exit?" He said, and then he kicked two opponents. "Where is it?"

"Well, it is in my room." I told him.

He then started running to there. Black Star followed us; he had good senses so he could hear all our conversation.

We then arrived at my room. He dropped me and then I walked over to my wardrobe. I kicked it and it moved. Under the wardrobe was, a whole and a staircase. I then grabbed a candle and a lighter. "Come on!" I screamed the immediately followed me down.

Soul, who was the last one to go done of the stairs, put the wardrobe how it was before, to gain us some time.

We then finished to go down the stairs and where in a tunnel. Then we started walking.

"You should have told us before that there was an escaper root in your room. You know that?" Soul told me.

"Yeah, I would have if that jerks over there." I said pointing towards Black Star. "Would have let me talk."

"Well, excuse me for shutting your screams." He said defensibly.

"Well, sorry for screaming, because some ninjas or samurais or I do not know what, came to attack us in the middle of the night and woke me up." I said. "I know A LOT of people who would have shut up and act TOTALLY NORMAL in this kind of situation." I said sarcastically.

"You should learn from them." He said in a serious tone. "I once heard something like 'You are like the ones you are with' or something like that."

Both Soul and I face palmed ourselves.

"Why does nobody understand sarcasm these days?" I said irritated.

"Only he cannot understand that level of sarcasm!" Soul told me.

"Yeah! It was totally obvious that this was sarcastic!" I replied.

"I would love to understand what you are talking about!" Black Star said.

We face palmed ourselves, again.

"Black Star you are unique. REALLY unique." I told him.

"Yeah I am!" He said proudly. "I will be the one who will surpass God!"

"Soul! How can you stand this level of intelligence?" I told him in pain.

"You never will stand this or get used to this!" He told me patting me on the back. "We have to be strong Maka! Be strong!"

"No doubt about it. We need all the luck and patience that the Gods can give us." I told him.

"I the Almighty Black Star, The one who will surpass Gods will grant you wish!" Black Star said.

I sighed. Talking with him, about these matters or mentioning the G word, is no good!

"You know what Black Star; we should talk about something else." I said.

"But there is nothing better than talking about me!" He said.

"Yeah, but have you ever heard that Gods should be modest?" I told him.

"What is modest?" He said. I face palmed myself again.

This is going to be a long journey…

* * *

><p>After, several hours of talking with these idiots, we had finally arrived at the end of the tunnel…<p>

"Finally!" Black Star screamed. "My goodly presence could not be contained in that small tunnel!" He said, in his usual arrogant self.

"Yeah! I thought that tunnel never ended!" Soul screamed.

I looked around, everywhere. The town, the people, the trees, everything! They all had so much that they could not value! I wish I could be like them, no responsibilities; they are not under pressure of everyone, who has highly expectations for you. They can have fun each day. OH, so many things I wished I could live…

"So, Black Star, we are going to have to leave her, with her father or in one of those military places." Soul told him. "To which one do we go?"

"No! Please do not bring me there!" I begged them.

"If we do not do that, they will probably say that we sequestrate you. Besides, what is so bad to be in there?" Soul replied.

"I never had left any place like that." I said. "Ever since I remember, I had been in places like that, looked up. They change the location each three months. Also, when they do that the change all the personal. I have never; really gone out of a place like those." I said, a little bit sad. Thinking about that freedom was so close and so far at the same time.

"Really?" He said.

I nodded. "Well, it was not always like this. Something happened when I was five, but ever since I had always been like that. My dad comes to check on me sometimes, but it is usually for business or to talk about what is happening and all that."

"That is really sad." He replied to me, with pity.

"I do not need your pity." I told him. "Also, I do not want to go now. I have something to do…" I said coldly.

"Whatever it I, it is not of our concern." Black Star said. "I feel bad for you and all, but we cannot let you escape like that!" He finished. He really had a point, but I had still a trick.

"Well, I could pay you." I told them.

"Yeah and with what money?" Black Star said.

I always carried money in two places, which I should not, but well what really cared. I slipped my hand inside of my kimono. Then I started looking for something…

"Wow, Relax Maka! You should not be doing things like that!" Black Star said. I did not really understand what he was saying, but oh well.

I continued looking for the money, which I hid in my bra. Yeah, not very womanly and honorable for someone of my caliber to carry money like that; but usually, I could not even carry money.

"Maka, no offense but we are not like that." He said. "I will not accept thing like that!" He said blushing madly. Black Star was also blushing madly.

"Maka, we are not like that!" Not like what? I really do not comprehend. I was still looking for the money! I cannot find it when I need it!

"Well… maybe someone as cool as me could accept this…" Soul said.

"Well, you have a point. And maybe someone as godly as me can also accept this!" He said.

Then it hit me, I had my kimono open in the upper part, slipping my hand in the bra, in front of two boys… I can be so dense sometimes! However, it was not as it looks like! I was looking for money, not sex instead of money!

"Stop being so perverted!" I screamed to them. Then, I had finally finned it. My savoir, at the same time as one of the causes of my pain! This pack of bills!

"Here" I tossed the pack of bills to them. "There is some money, which I saved there." I told them.

"OH!" The both of them said. "That was what you were looking for…" Black Star said.

"Well, you cannot say that we thought you were doing something else like that!" Soul said defensibly. "I mean who saves money there? Also, I thought people like you did not even touched money or whatsoever."

"Well, you do not have to be that perverted!" I screamed at them. "And, yes I am not supposed to have money, or even touching it."

"So you have it, because?" He said.

"Because, I told Papa that I wanted some money, so he gave it to me. I had been saying it if something like this happened." I told them. "So there you have enough money for a while. If someone catches us or something I would say that you had no other option, but to follow my orders, but please!" I told them. "Help me, I just need that you guys guard me and beat up some people!"

"Give us a second to discuss this." Soul said.

They started whispering to each other something's. They really had not any reason to say no. They discussed for some minutes and then…

"You have a deal." Soul said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time…<strong>_

"You spoiled brat."

"Maka, could you stop daydreaming, we almost lost you!"

"You know Maka; you should take off those clothes?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here I bring you the first chapter! In the begginig I was going to do this two chapters, but I did it in one!**

**So this will end up to be a SoMa, just have to wait! I really do not like to rush the story or not it will be like super cliche and the story will probably will not do sence at all!**

**So, you thought I was going to make Soul save Maka first, well that was my idea at the beggining, but when I wrote it I was like "Hm... Why do I make that part a little funny instead of Soul savying her..." So that is it! Not much of a reason eh? But, well! Just life is like that!**

**I just started seeing Hell Girl! It is so freaking good! I felled in love with the story! SUPER RECOMEND THIS ONE, to fans of mystery and horror! I just loved it!**

**So, probably will update on soon, I really do not know. Next chapter is going to be really small! So do not freak out! I am in an ideas state right now so it will be soon the next update! I have a lot of ideas for this story! And thanks for all the support! I love to see when I get reviews, story alerts, favorite author or favorite story emails! Makes me happy! Hope U like this story!**


	3. Chapter 2: Outside the walls

**A/N: Chapter 2 Out! I hope you guys like it! I do not own the characters, only the ideas and the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Outside the Walls**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

_"Give us a second to discuss this." Soul said._

_They started whispering to each other something's. They really had not any reason to say no. They discussed for some minutes and then…_

_"You have a deal." Soul said._

* * *

><p>Everything looked so real. I have never experienced something like this. I had read about things like this in books, but I had never thought I would experience something like this.<p>

Everyone talked to each other. The sounds of steps, horses, water, leaves, wind… Usually the locations where I lived where isolated from the world. No contact. Service did not talk to me, it was because they were afraid or because of their social ranks. The silence was unstoppable.

The smells, all the places smelled different. You could smell dirty things that would be nasty or repulsive. Other times you could smell such good fragrances. Everything smelled different. The aroma of a person, each person had a distinctive one. The smell of food, the food had a different smell depending of what it was. Where I live the only things you could smell were the same. The food smelled delicious, but it was not like this that there was so many of them. The employees smelled the same. The only time that someone smelled different was when Soul and Black Star arrived. And my Papa.

The touch of everything was different. There were soft materials, hard materials; Rock, wood, metal, plastic, glass… Where I go everything were the same, gold, imported materials, nothing that could harm you. Everything decided so that you could not harm yourself and that it looked refined.

I had read about this in books, how everything would look like and be. It was one of my dreams to experience things like these. I read books to know how normal people would feel. How they lived. What emotions they have. How they interact. How everything. However, now it is my turn to experience things like this.

My stomach did a strange sound. One that I never heard in my life.

Soul then started laughing, "Maka, by any chance you are hungry?" Soul said teasing.

"What are you taking about?" I said with no idea what was he stating.

"Well, by the looks of it, your stomach is telling you that he is hungry." Soul said.

"A stomach cannot talk you now." I said.

He did an extremely weird face to me like I-alredy-now-that-but-you-certinly-do-not-know-something-pretty-obvious.

Then my stomach did the same sound that before. "Maka, have you ever skipped a meal in your life?" He asked.

"Never." I said proudly of myself.

"That explains a lot." Then he said, in a tone that I could barely hear. "You spoiled brat."

"Hey! That was totally rude of you to say!" I told him.

"Just stating the obvious. So what do you want to eat?" He said.

"No idea." I said.

Then, out of nowhere, Black Star appeared. He had been gone for some minutes, god knows where. "We should eat in this ramen place that looked pretty popular." He said.

"And you were…?" I said.

"Yeah, great idea Star!" Soul said, continuing with Black Star's idea. And they ignored me again! It feels like some sort of Déjà vu!

Then they started walking to a place, which I followed them. I was caught interested in each detail about this town; from the big things like architect of some buildings to little things like rocks. Everything was new. I was caught off guard sometimes and almost lost them. But, everything was so new and interesting for me. The children playing games, people working, the buildings and houses, everything was new. It was so interesting.

However, something that caught my attention the most was that everyone was happy. If a child fall, one of his friends would come and help him up. Then, he would consulate him and brings him to smile again. They were so lucky, even do they do not realize it. Just having friends like those, who really care for you. I had just a couple of those.

I sighed. "World to Maka!" A blue haired boy screamed in my ear.

"Ah?" I told him.

"Maka, could you stop daydreaming, we almost lost you!" Black Star said.

"Oh sorry." I said, not really putting attention on what he was saying or doing.

"What are you daydreaming about so much?" Soul said.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Whatever you say, come on." He then said.

I started following them, this time not losing them by my ideas. Then we arrived to this restaurant.

"Good Afternoon, what would you like to eat?" A waiter said. Then she handed us menus. This restaurant served dumplings.

"Well, Mm…" I started. "I would like two orders of dumplings, please." I said, and then I smiled.

"20 orders." Soul started. "And your number." He then said seductively. Then, I looked at the waiter. She was about our age. She had blue short hair and brown eyes. She looked very plain, but the only thing that would make her stand out was that she had a very big breast! It was like F sized! Also, she had many curves. Typical Soul style of girl.

I sighed. Just had to travel with this perverted. The waiter giggled. By the looks of it, she was dumb. "I would like 50 orders." Black Star said. We all gasped. "Today, I am not that hungry." He said. Yeah, definitely not hungry.

"Well, your orders will be ready in a bit." She said. After some minutes, she came with 10 other waiters and brought our food. "Hope you enjoy the meal!" She said, and then she left.

"Thank you for the food!" We all said. We started to eat in silence, we finished and the left. But, before that could happen, the lady handed Soul a paper, which had her phone number, by the looks of it.

"She was totally not my type." Soul said, sighing. Then he threw the paper in the street. "No need for that anyway.

"I noticed that from the beginning. It surprised me that you asked her number." Black Star said.

"What are you talking about? That girl looked so Soul's type." I said.

"No, she was to sloth and easy. Not my type of girl." Soul said.

I stared at him strangely. So he was not that perverted like I thought, huh?

* * *

><p>We walk in the town, for a while. I continued distracting myself by the smallest details.<p>

"You know Maka; you should take off those clothes?" Soul said, simply.

"W-what?" I said mumbling. Then, I blushed a lot. "Maka-Chop!" Then I brought my book called 'The history of the World' and slammed it to his head. He then, felled on the floor and was unconscious for some seconds.

"I did not mean it like that!" He screamed, when he was conscious again. He then stranded up, rubbing his head. "Where do you have save those books?" He said. "And I was saying, you should change your clothes not take them off like sexual harassment!"

"Ohh!" Black Star and I said. "And why should I do that?" I asked.

He then started to look around; there was nobody around us so he continued. "Well, because your clothes look like one of the clothes of someone important. Also, you are one of the most known people for God's sake! "Black Star opened his mouth, to reply his statement of God, but was immediately shut upped by Soul." Black Star does not comment about this with how godly you are or whatever!" He said, then the blue haired male shut his mouth. "We are lucky enough that no one has noticed who you are!"

"Well, you got a point there…" I said.

Then we started looking for a clothes store, which we founded. Then I tried some clothes and paid it. It was a kimono like the other one, but this one did not look so high class like the other. It was dark green. It had gold drawings of dragons. Then, I had a combining ponytail. I had made my hair in a bun, like before. I had simple gold colored sandals.

"So, we are ready to go!" I said, and so we started walking to the next town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time…<strong>_

_"I have to pay a visit to an old friend of mine!"_

_"So, finally you calmed down. Now to the business, who the hell are you looking for?"_

_"M-Maka?"_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait! I had a rough week! A have an SUPER Awesome math teacher that loves me to death! Yeah, right! In the last sentence the words she most like is ME And DEATH. She is freaking preagnet like 7 months and still doesn't leave the school! I am in my WTF! So, she hates me for an unknown reason. Let's do a playback of yesterday...**

**Everyone: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA**

**Me: Oh look...**

**Teacher: Shut up! I'm going to take points off both of you! (Glares evily and with aura.)**

**Me: Who do you mean us? (I was talking to two more people and she was stariring me, and my friend that was at the other side of the class and no way I could talk to her, even so I talk a lot.)**

**Teacher: You and her. (Says pointing at me and my friend.)**

**Me: And you will take points of us because?**

**Teacher: Even so you have good grades doesn't mean I can't do it! You were talking to her!**

**Me: Ammm No...**

**Teacher: Don't lie to me! (More evil aura!)**

**Everyone around me: No she didn't talk to her.**

**Teacher:... **

**She hates me! That was practicly the situation! The worst is that I almost don't talk in math because she just hates me for no reason and I don't get bad grades! She is just a complete pain in the ass! She also told me that I was going to have worse grades. I think 98 in two periods is the same grade, right?**

**This chapter was so small! It's more like Maka strting to see the outside world! So, I just didn't want to write so much... Next update will be either today or tommorow! Next chapter is almost 4 thousand words! So, that would make up for this small chapter!**

**Thanks for all the support! See you in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tsubaki

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter Hope U like it! I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters, just the ideas and the story plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Tsubaki**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

"So, we are ready to go!" I said, and so we started walking to the next town.

* * *

><p>So, we had gone to the next town, looking for information about Medusa or Arachne could be. In the previous town, where the tunnel led us, we did not found anything useful. Therefore, we decided to go to another one. What surprised me was that Soul and Black Star were willing to help me looking for the pair of Gorgon sisters. They probably also have problems with them…<p>

Medusa and Arachne were some powerful enemies of nation. They always attacked this nation for unknown reasons. That made that bought of us fought in a bloody battle that caused a lot of causalities. Almost all the families of the nation where severely affected by this. Either death of family members or debts. The war was finally stopping, but approximately a year ago, it started intensely again. So, we were still in a bloody battle, but this battle was a rarely strange one. Instead of a rebellion or war, it was a battle that was principally to gain power. Therefore, in other words they were attacking important people and gaining power for the country.

I, being one of these important people was under more security. But, like any other war, it also had its battles. The battles were always attacking 'Shibusen' were Lord Death, the Lord of the land, was. This battle was a very harsh one. So the case, they had done in Shibusen a school for creating experienced samurai's and so. They also thought self-defense and other things. Lately, it was known that Archane's troops were almost finished, but Medusa's were attacking more fiercely. There were stories that they had an amazing warrior about my age. However, even so I want to seek my revenge…

"MAKA! MAKA! MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!" Screamed Black Star in my ear.

"Ah, what?" I said, simply confused.

"Wow, Maka you were day-dreaming, again… But, this time you were seriously thinking about it, a lot." Soul said, in his typical cool tone.

We were walking in the town, but like always, everyone started at us. It happened already in all the towns that we visited, that everyone starred us, in our way.

"It's already getting dark; we should stay in a hotel tonight." Soul stated.

I just nodded.

We arrived at the hotel. A simple one, like always. Then, I saw a man with a newspaper on his hand. The man didn't catch my attention a lot, what did was the newspaper. Lately, I saw newspapers with the same news. It said principally 'Sir. Albaran daughter missing!' or 'Maka Albaran, daughter of Albaran missing!' Each one said the same. She was sequestrated by enemy troops. If you find her or give any information, they will pay you. Poor of those, who I see with that newspaper. Those, who could win millions, but have no idea of who I am.

I went to sleep, not imagining what will happen the next day.

* * *

><p>We were walking around the tone, looking for any information, like always, but today, this town was loud. Everyone was murmuring things to each other. I heard bits of words, like 'Burned', 'Enemies of the country', but what ticked me was the word, 'Nakatsukasa'.<p>

"Did they just say…" I said, out loud, instead of keeping it to myself.

"What?" Both Soul and Black Star said.

"Can we go to a store?" I said. Then, I tried to smile the most convincing smile I could.

* * *

><p>I entered running in the store, I looked for the latest newspaper and here! 'Nakatsukasa home burned by Medusa's troops.' The titular said. I gulped. Then I started reading the fastest that I could, I could see that Soul and Black Star were staring at me and were very confused, but I will explain them later.<p>

_Nakatsukasa home burned by enemy troops._

_Today morning, they burned the Nakatsukasa home. The one, who started this fire, is suspected to be someone in disguise in the home working. The person burned the house, while everyone was sleeping. They still have not caught the suspect of causing the fire. They're no reports of deaths of anyone by the moment. Almost every one of the clan was found, the only one that is still disappeared it 'Tsubaki Nakatsukasa' the next successor of this family. She had similar age than Maka Albaran and there is probability that they also captured her. However, there is not much information to back up this. Could it be that Medusa and Arachne had united? Is the same troop doing this to specifically targets of this age? We will give you further information about this in the next edition…_

I tightened the paper. There is no way in hell that they are going to do something to Tsubaki! I will kill any bastard who dared put a hand on her! I grabbed the newspaper and threw it in the counter to pay it. Then I also slammed the money. I will find her…

"You know, you look really similar to that Maka Albaran…" The register man said.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, they say that to me a lot."

I then exited with the newspaper; I heard someone screamed to me. "Where are you going?" The red-eyed said to me.

"I have to pay a visit to an old friend of mine!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>These two samurais had been bothering me all the trip about where we were going. I could not be less interested in the matter. I had to find Tsubaki! No matter what, she was my best friend after all! I will kill this bastard the fastest I can! I will find him and send him to the lowest pitch of hell and back! This is just the beginning! I will then make him suffer unimaginable things…<p>

Then I hit with something. "Ow!" I said, scratching my head. Damn! No stick can stop me! Then, I felt a pair of hands impeding that I could move forward and kill this bastard! People, do not know how scary Maka Albaran can get! "Let me go, you will not want to see my bad side…" I said threatening him.

"Yeah, yeah I am so scared. Quiet your threats and tell me where the hell we are going! And who are we going to visit!" The silver haired man told me.

"Let go of me! I have to rescue Tsubaki!" I told him, and then I hit him, were it most hurt. He then let go of me, with that attack.

"Damn, I think I will never have children…" He told me.

I completely ignored him and continued walking; I was already in the town where her home was. So, she should be close.

After a few minutes of searching, I felt another pair of hands denying my movement, but instead of the same silver haired one, it was a blue haired one.

"Black Star! Let go of me!" I screamed to him. Black Star, was definitely more strong than Soul and had incredible reflexes, what he lacked was brains. That was his weak point.

"No way! You know, you can kick really well, Soul has been in the floor in a while by the kick you just gave him." He told me.

"God, I am really sorry! Let me adulate you!" I told him, in the most convincing tone of I-am-your-fan.

"WELL, IT WAS TIME THAT YOU REALIZED THAT! NOW DO A REVERENCE TO…." But he stopped when he noticed that I was gone. "Damn, she tricked me there…" Black Star said.

I was already long gone from where Black Star was. There is no one that can stop me from looking for Tsubaki! These bastards think they can do whatever they want! There is no possible way to stop me when I am proposed to do something!

I went through alley to alley. Checked everywhere I could see that she could be. I checked in hotels and asked places if they had seen someone that resembled Tsubaki. However, there was no success at all. I continued, when I noticed that the afternoon was starting. I sighed.

I then sat on a bench, to rest for a while. A day walking around tone and escaping from two samurais was not an easy thing. I sat watching the sky. I noticed that this region had a very pretty sky; all the plants were in well shape. I then also noticed that it had a very good... hands. What? Hands! Then someone put the same hand on my mouth to make me stop of doing sound. Then he placed another hand around my waist so I could not escape either.

"That was a good kick, for someone like you. I had to say I was never kicked that hard by a girl in my life." He started. "They were writing to not judge a book by its cover. You look pretty harmless to even kill a fly…" He then stopped, because I bought his hand. "Ow! Also, you can bite very good, I would be afraid if you had teeth like mine." He continued, even ignoring the fact that I was liking and biting him. He then started laughing. "Ha Ha Ha, That tickles you know!" He said teasingly.

He just stated random things and I give up. I am so sorry Tsubaki, but there is someone that does not let me look for you. If it were by me, I would be looking for you right know! But, I am so tired and… my stomach growled…. Hungry!

"So, finally you calmed down. Now to the business, who the hell are you looking for?" Soul asked.

He then let go of his hand and I inhaled fresh air. I guess I have no option. "Well, she was a friend of mine, her name, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…

* * *

><p><em>An autumn day, when the leaves felled from the tree's from everywhere. In a garden, there were a brother and sister playing. The sister, of seven years old was playing with his younger brother.<em>

"_What do you want to play today?" The boy said._

"_I want to play ball!" The girl said._

_The boy saw her with a doubtful look. "Tsubaki, you say that all the days, but what do YOU really want to play?" He asked her again._

"_I want to play ball!" The little girl said. The boy sighed in defeat and they began playing ball._

_After several minutes, the boy started talking again. "Tsubaki, why do you choose to play this if you didn't want to? You do this all the days."_

"_But, brother I want to play ball with you." The little girl said._

"_Like always… a scentless flower, Tsubaki." The boy said. "A flower with no fragrance. A pitiful flower." _

_The girl started sniffing, and then she went away, from the spot crying._

_Little six years old Maka, was with his dad in a business trip to the Nakatsukasa residence. The little girl was wearing a light pink kimono and pigtails. She wore gold sandals. The little girl was happily wandering around by the house, waiting for his dad to go out of his meeting when the little one heard someone sniffle._

_She then turned around looking from where the sound had come. She heard the same sound and track from where it was coming from. She then found a little girl, around her age, crying behind the airburst. The little girl was wearing a dark blue kimono and had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore dark sandals. She had black her and some beautiful black bluish eyes. She was there sniffing alone._

_The little Maka approached the other girl. She then touched her lightly on the shoulder and she turned around and saw that she was not alone anymore. The black haired girl, had her face in tears, she also had her beautiful eyes filled of tears. _

"_Why are you crying?" Maka said, to the unknown girl to her. She had concern in her voice. Even she did not know this girl; she looked like a very good person._

_The black haired sniffed one time more. "My brother said" She sniffed again. "He said I was a scentless flower."_

"_But, you are not even a flower!" The blond one stated. Since, very young she was very smart. "Besides," She then moves the piece of hair that was on her face, "You are not a scentless flower; you look so nice and pretty." _

"_Really?" The other one replied, to unsure of herself._

"_Yep! You are not a scentless flower! You are a wonderful person!" The young Maka said._

_After a while that the black haired one stopped crying. Maka put her hand in front of her. The black haired one gives her a quizzical look._

"_Maka Albaran." Maka said._

"_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She then held her hand and shook it._

* * *

><p><em>A fourteen-year-old Maka was on a swing in a depressing mood. While, her best friend Tsubaki, was besides her, sitting on the ground.<em>

"_This is so unfair Tsubaki!" Maka said._

"_I know Maka-Chan, but you and I know that the Gorgons are attacking a lot lately. They are doing this for your own good and mine also." Tsubaki said to Maka._

"_I know! However, this is so unfair! I will miss you a lot Tsubaki…" Maka said._

"_Maka, I will miss you a lot also, but we can communicate in cards!" Tsubaki told her trying to lift up her mood._

"_You know the cards today a day you have to wait a week for deliverance." Maka said, in a depressing tone._

"_Maka, you and I know that your that only wants to do this for your own good. After all, he did suffer a lot with that incident…" Tsubaki said. She tried not to get too involved in that subject, because her friend was sensitive about it._

"_Yeah, I know…" Maka said._

_Then, they said there farewells. Both depressed. They both cried, but tried not to get the best of their emotions to get them. They will not be seeing each other until the war ends or at least be more peaceful than now. They did not know how much time the will not be seeing each other… 1 week…. 1 year…. 5 years…. 10 years… They simply did not know. _

_Then, each of them went on separated ways._

* * *

><p>"Since then, I have not seen her. We were communicating through letters until I escaped home…"I finished, this story was a very sad one. "Then, next thing I knew about is that her house was burned and she was missing. There was no way in hell I am going to leave this like this!" I then said, a little more animated. "But, then I have to samurais that do not let me look for my best friend, and they left me trapped until I told them who I was looking for and why." I finished, know if this bastard would let me free so I could continue with my search for my best friend!<p>

"Wow." Both Soul and Black Star said. I stared weirdly since when did Black Star arrived. Maybe he was spying us and he then got inside here, accidently.

Then, I turned around and saw a group, close by us crying, like if they had lost someone very valuable.

"That" A blond one, in the group started. "Was such an emotional story!" He then busted tears.

All of his fellow companions copy his lead and started crying like him. It was like a funeral.

"You should write a novel about this!" Another one stated.

I looked at them, weirdly. Lately, I notice I am around so weird people. To weird. I then turned at Black Star and Soul, who also had some weird faces on them. They were like if they just saw a completely emotional novel with an end that the principal character died, and they were trying not to cry.

"Well… If you excuse me…." I said, very awkwardly. I never was in such an awkward situation, that everyone was crying around me and I had my best friend to look for.

I then, continued to look everywhere in the town. Since I had entered here, I felt like she was here. It is just the feeling of having her close; I am so sure that she is in this town. I passed by an alley, but I smelled a unique smell. The smell of my best friend Tsubaki!

I entered the alley, and sniffed the trail of scent. I continued it. I had exit the alley turned around some turns, went through the park, where I found all of them crying ; except Soul and Black Star who were still shocked about the story. Then, I did more turns, passed through shops, inside boxes, between some people legs, by the park, again, until I arrived to a dead end.

I was half drop dead! After, evading everything, just to find that I still did not had find Tsubaki! This is sad! I then heard my stomach growl and I was nearly fainted. I decided to go to the park again. Look for those weirdoes, not the group, but for Soul and Black Star. Then, continue to look for Tsubaki tomorrow! I will find you no matter what!

* * *

><p>The next day I started looking for her again. I feel like she was so close but so far! Those samurais went again to the park; they were doing something like a group with those weirdoes of yesterday! I was shocked when they told me that!<p>

_I was barely dead when I arrived to the park._

_Soul, who had the same face from before, noticed me. Then put his attention to me. "You look… dead." He then said flatly._

"_And I feel like that to!" I told him._

_Then we went to a hotel and went to the restaurant of downstairs. I ate double times than Black Star. I was starving to death!_

"_So…" Soul started._

"_Hmm..." I responded._

"_Well, tomorrow we have some plans with some people…." He said._

"_With who?" I asked, they were chasing me one-half of the day and the other one they were half-dead._

"_Well with the group of people that were with us in the park…" He told me, in a tone that I could barely hear._

_I nearly chocked…._

That is how I ended up with my two stupid samurais in the park with a bunch of unknown people, only god knows what they are doing.

I walked the places that I had been yesterday. I started looking for new places that I did not check yesterday in case she was there. I did not find her in any of those, so I thought to go were the last place that I had smelled her scent.

I stared at the wall for a while. A simple wall, nothing more than a wall. Just a wall. W-A-L-L. Normal wall, of probably normal concrete or normal bricks. Looked like between 3 to 4 meters. Gray colored. Not dirt on it…. I sighed. Thinking about a wall was not going to help me at all!

I then started to feel hungry, again. So I went to a close shop. It looked good and smelled good so I decided I would try it.

I sat down, in my chair, normal chair. Made of wood. Damn! I thought too much about that wall! Concentrate Maka!

Then, the waiter came and asked me what I would order and I replied with a "Please, could you give me the biggest thing in the menu." He then nodded and left. I sighed. Tsubaki where are you?

Then, the waiter brought all the food that could be eaten by twenty people. But, I ate it all alone. I was starving. I do not eat that much, but I eat like this when I am starving. I know how Black Star felt…

I finished the meal and continued looking for her. I passed the park sometimes and found that they were planning something. They were working in a team for god knows what purpose. I then continued looking for her and found no success like yesterday. I then came back to the Hotel and rested until the next day….

* * *

><p>The same routine as yesterday, I looked all over town. The samurais in their interesting meeting. However, after lunch I smelled her scent again! I then continued it again; I passed through the same places than the other day. And guess where I ended up? If you answered the wall, then you are certainly correct!<p>

I stand in front of the wall again; I stared it and stared it. Let us see about the information about this wall. I always end up her, by following the scent. It is gray. It is 3 to 4 meters high. It is probably made of cement. It is new. It is not dirty. It is completely isolated from the town. It is a normal wall…. Not much new information about it.

I sighed; I then went to buy something to drink. I then sat in front of the wall, for an hour, not much had changed. Well, to be honest NOTHING changed. No one passed by here. It was completely isolated from everything.

I then stand up and started walking in some random direction. But, then I smelled the scent again. I followed it, like the one before. I passed through the park, again. They looked like they were finishing whatever they were planning to do. They were just pointing out something. I then continued with the smell.

This time, instead of ending in mister NORMAL WALL. I ended up in an alley; I looked around to see if I found something out of normal. Not that out of normal, like ghost, aliens or zombies. More like, a someone. And indeed, I found it. On the other end of the alley, I saw someone with a cloth on top of her.

I looked to detail to see the person. She was covered almost everything by the cloth, but those eyes, I will never forget them. That person was walking towards me, when I walked towards her.

"M-Maka?" She said.

Then I hugged her, with everything I got. She also hugged me strongly. It had been a year, a year! We were crying, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. I found my best friend. I thought she had died.

"T-Tsuba-ki." I said.

"M-aka." She then said.

We were crying, tears of joy. To see each other again. The thought of one of us could had died was shocking for us. To have each other, close to one and another. To feel each other. To talk about what had happened since the last time we met. It was all-important to us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"_So, I think that we'll be firing Eruka."_

_Some seconds later, there was fire everywhere._

"And I know why the people in the park looked familiar; they were your samurai's right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the next chapter like promised! Super big! What was Soul an Black Star doing in the park with that group? You'll see in the end of the story if I don't forget about it! Then, I think that Tsubaki and Maka have like a sort of sister realationship, so I wrote how they were looking for eachother like that! Why just those two flashbacks? Well, because I just wanted to do when they meet and when they finished metting each other! **

**Another thing, Maka was ALWAYS under survillence since she was 5, the reason, you will soon know! But, because how I told you at that time the war wasn't that bad, so it was less the security! But, always Maka was under surveillance!**

**Just one more thing, I was lately thinking, maybe I could do this also a PattyXChrona? Well, I don't really know which genre is Chrona, and I really will never decide between the two options. So I could make him a boy(I simply won't write Yuri!)**

**Thanks for all your support! ****Well, that's all. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: There was fire everywhere

**A/N: Another chapter! Hope you like it! I don't own the characters, only the story and the ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**There was Fire Everywhere**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

"_T-Tsuba-ki." I said._

"_M-aka." She then said._

_We were crying, tears of joy. To see each other again. The thought of one of us could had died was shocking for us. To have each other, close to one and another. To feel each other. To talk about what had happened since the last time we met. It was all-important to us._

* * *

><p>We had been in the alley until the night. There Black Star and Soul found us. They didn't even bother to ask me who she was, because the two of them knew that she was my friend, Tsubaki. Tsubaki and I were hugging each other all the way home. We still had some tears on our face, but the most noticeable thing about us, was our smiles. We were smiling a lot.<p>

We were walking in silence, until Soul started to speak. "So who is she?" He said.

"Tsubaki." I simply stated.

Another silence.

We then arrived at the hotel and went to our room. This hotel had a peculiar aspect. That a pair of rooms shared the same living room. Each room had two beds. We all sat on the table that had four chairs.

"Tsubaki" I started in a calm matter. "What happened? How did you escape? Why were you here? Why didn't you escape? Why did you escape? Where did you wanted to go? What was you intention of escaping? What happened since the year?" I started rushing out all the questions. I was so glad to see here, but it wasn't like her to escape from home.

"Relax Maka-Chan I will tell you everything!" Tsubaki said in her polite manner, like she always did. She was so nice and very friendly. She was also very kind. She never makes you mad at her and always tries to consulate you and helps you out. She was such a good person.

"Well, tell me about everything about, before after and later of the fire a why you were here?" I said firmly.

"Well." She started. "This is going to be a long story…"

* * *

><p><em>Tsubaki was in the house like always. She was with all her family dinning. She ate with her family always. Everyone ate together, even if they had problems with each other. That was a rule of this house. Lately, the entire house had been saying that they felt that a certain maid was spying them or also trying to do something to them. That was basically today's dinner talk.<em>

"_I have no doubt that she is betraying us!" Someone of the Nakatsuka exclaimed._

"_Relax honey. It's not only you. I'm sure that everyone here is feeling the same about this. Ever since she started working here she always had a look in her eyes. You could tell that she was acting all her movements, smiles, laughs… But, her eyes couldn't lie to us. She is probably in some of those terrorist matters!" His wife said._

"_I have no doubt that she has to be involved in these matters. I ask time by time to a maid about her and they always answer the same thing. She doesn't talk to them at all. She always wanders god knows where in her free time!" The same man of the beginning continued his wife story._

"_I also had been suspecting the same thing. She always tries to act nice and sweet in front of us, but I can see through her act." Another member of the clan said._

"_I say what you're referring to." The head of the clan said. "So, I think that we'll be firing Eruka. If anyone is against this, please raise your hand." Then, he waited for someone to raise the hand, which didn't happen so he continued. "So it's decided, I will fire her immediately after dinner." _

_After that, all the dinner was normal. The head of the clan did as he said. He fired the woman immediately. That same night the house was burned…_

* * *

><p>"So that is what happened…" Maka said.<p>

"Well, that was just the beginning…." Tsubaki said continuing her story.

* * *

><p><em>Tsubaki was walking to take a midnight snack. She could not sleep, she had a bad feeling. She felt something bad was about to happen. She was not in the best moods lately, because the disappearance of her best friend Maka. Lately, she could not sleep that much. So, like always when she had this problems she went to the kitchen for a midnight snack.<em>

_On her way there, she spotted a certain someone who was supposed to not be there, Eruka. She approached her and then talked. "Eruka, I thought you were fired today?" She said in a comforting yet direct manner. She didn't feel the best around her, like all the others. She had some evil vibe that she didn't like._

"_You think you will get rid of me so easily!" She said in an evilly manner. "Well, you're wrong! I will burn you all!" After that some bombs exploded and started a fire. Also, Eruka was nowhere to be seen._

_Some seconds later, there was fire everywhere. I heard the emergency alarm and that everyone was evacuating from here. I then left the house, like everyone else. But, then I thought about someone, Maka. _

_Maka had been missing for almost two weeks. I really missed her, and with this news nothing gets better. So, I could escape know and look for her. This is the perfect opportunity…_

_Tsubaki then escaped from the flames and hid in the town. She then stopped on a wall, which looked that was isolated from everyone, so nobody will look for her._

* * *

><p>"That will explain the wall." I said.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki said.

"Nothing!" I said rapidly, now noticing that I said that out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Then next morning, Tsubaki was going to leave the town, but she felt Maka's presence here, in this town. Thoughts of Maka being here crossed Tsubaki's mind. She, looking for her in this town. Maybe she wasn't really sequestrated, maybe she escaped like her. She had to be long tired of her dad and the incident. She had been living under protection since she was born. Every time they met up, Tsubaki remember all the guards around the area. Maka was a really strong person; she could leave home like if she got the chance.<em>

_Then. Tsubaki was determined to find Maka._

_She then went walking through the entire town. In the first day, she passed everywhere. She passed through the park and saw a lot of people there, crying. The others who weren't crying were in a shock. She looked weirdly at them. No time to help them, even if she wanted to. She had to find Maka first!_

_She continued to look through all the town, but she couldn't find her. She then rested in the wall, like before. _

_Then next morning, she did the same. She went through the town, looking for her deared friend. She then passed through the park, where she oddly passed a lot. She saw the same people than yesterday. Those who were crying and the ones who were in shocked state, where sitting down. Well, yesterday they looked like complete strangers, but today they were liked planning something. _

_They all looked pretty normal, just two caught my attention, mostly. One was a white haired one and the other was the blue haired one. First of all their hair color. Second, the blue haired one looked quite handsome. And third, they both had freaking katanas in the middle of the park! They looked extremely familiar, if you asked her. Not from yesterday, but she had heard about them somewhere… _

_She then continued to look for her friend._

"_That girl who just passed felt like I heard about her…" The same blond from yesterday said._

_Everyone nodded._

_Then, they continued to work on their project._

_Tsubaki then finished the day like yesterday, nothing new. She could still feel Maka was almost next to her. Bit, she still couldn't find her. Then, she rested on the wall, like before._

_The next morning she did the same. This time she passed through an alley that she hadn't passed before. She could smell Maka there. And then, she saw her. A girl, that looked exactly like Maka. Just in front of me._

"_M-Maka?" Tsubaki said, speechless. She fined her._

* * *

><p>"And the rest of the story you now it." Tsubaki finished. "And I know why the people in the park looked familiar; they were your samurai's right?"<p>

"Well, yeah…" I said, in a low tone.

"I knew it!" Tsubaki said happily.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves, right?" Soul started. Then, he hit with his elbow Black Star, who was staring at Tsubaki weirdly.

"…" He said, coming back to his ideas. "I am the great and godly Black Star!" He said, in his usual arrogant and high voice.

"I'm the only, Soul Eater, known being the coolest samurai ever." Soul, said in his cool tone of voice. He always did that, just to don't ruin his reputation. He looked a little hot when he said that, but not that much.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki said, in her nice tone, like always. She was just such a nice person.

After that, we excused ourselves to sleep. But, before that Tsubaki made me tell her all the story of how I escaped. I told her all and then we went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>The next day, we left the town. Black Star and Tsubaki were getting along well.<p>

"They are getting along well, don't you think?" Soul said.

"Yeah. You know they're like total opposites." I said.

"Yeah, they're." Soul said. "But haven't you heard that opposites attract?" Soul said in a flatly manner.

"You know I wasn't saying it like something like a pair. And yeah, guess it's true." I finished. Then, all the way to the next town I was talking with Soul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"Don't worry Maka, this God will never loose in a competition like this!"

"Time you recognized us, Eater."

"Maka, like Maka Albaran?"

"And this is the man who I was talking about…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished another Chapter! This one is also not that big, but 1 800 isn't that smal either! So, I hope you like the story! Next chapter is like 4000 words! I umpload next one today or tommorow! I hope U like this one! And I want to thank all the support!**

**Until then, until the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Thompsons Sisters

**A/N: New chapter up! Hope you like it! I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Just these ideas and this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Thompson Sisters**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

_"They are getting along well, don't you think?" Soul said._

_"Yeah. You know they're like total opposites." I said._

_"Yeah, they're." Soul said. "But haven't you heard that opposites attract?" Soul said in a flatly manner._

_"You know I wasn't saying it like something like a pair. And yeah, guess it's true." I finished. Then, all the way to the next town I was talking with Soul._

* * *

><p>We went to the next town for information. But, in the last town, we spent almost all the money. More, because someone had and incredible appetite. So, are fist mission when we arrived to this town was to look for a job or a way to gain money and fast.<p>

What surprised us is that when we arrived to this town there was an eating challenge. The rules were just simple, One, you had to pay an entry fee and if you win you got all the fees. Then, whoever ate most wined.

We all agreed that well be playing this; we all knew that Black Star was going to win. I mean common with that appetite? Someone who can make all the food of the world disappear in an instant. There was no doubt that we'll win.

"Next!" The guy, who received the entry fees said. "So, what will you give?" He said. We all gave our shoes; you could give that to enter in this contest. Then, he gave us our participant's badge. We then sat down to wait the competition start.

"You better win this Black Star." I told him.

"Don't worry Maka, this God will never loose in a competition like this!" Black Star said.

"You better." I said in an angry tone. I had some sunglasses, in case that someone would notice me. Then, I changed completely my clothes. I wear similar clothes like Black Star's and Soul's. It was some black pants a white shirt, but I had a tie on. I had my hair in a ponytail. Then, Tsubaki had also changed. She had some beige shorts and a beige short sleeved shirt. She also wears a hat, which covered her face. She had her hair in a bun. Soul and Black Star were dressed the same, just with a cape, that covered their faces.

We waited a few minutes so that they could get ready. "Welcome to this year competition!" The announcer said. "This year, we have a total of twenty of contestants including last year winner!" The announcer said. "Well, the rules are simple. The one who eats more wins!" Then, all the maids came with trays of food. "With that we'll begin!" Then, someone shot a gun to the air.

I started eating. Then I was by the fifth bowl of food. I wasn't that hungry by that point. Lately, I haven't been eating that much, because of a certain someone. So I was starving.

"Contestants 3, 6, 9, 13, 17, 19, and 20 are already out!" The announcer said. Damn, Tsubaki already lost! I was eight, Tsubaki was nine. Black Star was one and, Soul was two. Well, everyone knew that Tsubaki wasn't going to last all the battle. She almost ate nothing.

Then, I was by my seventh bowl and still didn't felt satisfied. "Contestant 7 out!" He screamed. Then he continued when we were by the eight bowls. "Contestants 18 and 10 out!"

I was through my tenth bowl, starting my eleventh went the announcer talked again. "Contestant 5, 11 and 12 out!" I continued eating. I still didn't feel near of satisfied.

At the beginning at the fiftieth bowl the announcer talked again. "Contestants 14, 15 and 16 out! Now only reaming 1, 2, 4 and 8!" He said. So just twenty percent remained and there was seventy five percent to win in the actual moment. Just two easy. Know, we were starting the twentieth bowl.

"Now, let's say the prices of this year! First, all the fee paid at the beginning of the game! Seven tickets to the water springs and the best part…" He left a dramatic silence. "A million yen!"

Then we were starting to eat the twenty fifth bowls and no one stopped eating. I wasn't that hungry like the beginning, but I was to continue until I can't eat more. "Let's talk about the final four this year, who are putting of a battle!" Then, he took out a paper. "Well, in seat number one is Black Star. In description it says that, He's the one who is going to surpass god. He likes to eat and fight…" He then said, everyone stared at the blue haired boy weirdly with that description about himself.

"Well." He continued, avoiding the strange silence. "In seat number two is Soul, who says that he's the coolest samurai in the world. Then, his hobbies are to play piano, eat and fight." Then, all Soul's fan girls, who appeared out of nowhere started cheering for Soul, he then smirked and continued eating.

"And then player four." He then said, but said player couldn't eat more and vomited in a bucket that was next to him. "Who is out!"

"Now just final three! In the eight positions is 'M'" He read strangely, by the nickname that I put. I wasn't going to put Maka. "Well, it says that he loves to read…" Then I heard the word that ticked my head…. He!

"Hey!" I screamed to him, gaining everyone's attention. "It's a SHE not a HE!" Then I sat down eating the thirty bowls. He stared at me strangely and then continued with his more than fake animated voice.

"Well, like I was saying, she loves to read. Also, loves to use book like weapons…" He then glared me weirdly, again. I was sure that I hadn't put that in the paper. Soul….

"Well, let's see who wins this competition!" He said. Ignoring the rest of paper that god knows what it said.

I ate the thirty one, but I couldn't more. I just lay in the floor and did the signal that I was out, but surprisingly I wasn't the only one out at that bowl. There was also a white haired one that also couldn't eat more than that. So, by the looks of it, Black Star won, And Soul and I came in second. I just smirked.

Then some people came to pick us up and brought us to a tent. After checking us and saying by the thousandth time that I was ok, I saw Soul. We then smirked at each other. "You know I know that you changed the paper right?" I told him.

"Yeah I know!" He said. I just smiled at him. Then, we exited the tenth and saw that they were giving all the prizes to Black Star.

* * *

><p>After that, I was the first to leave. I was exhausted. I was going to the only hotel in the town. When, I noticed that I had to go through astrange alley to arrive there faster. The alley looked spooky and dark. But, I was too tired to walk more so I decided to walk through there, even with the strange aura that it had.<p>

I was through the middle of it when I felt someone press me against the wall. I then screamed, but my scream was stopped because the thief put her hand on my mouth. "Don't be a bad girl and scream. It'll be worse for you." She said.

Then, I felt a cold feeling in my chest. It was pointy, like a knife. "Be a good girl and give us everything you have, if you don't want to end up hurt, that is." She said.

I then glared her evilly. If I had anything… But then I heard some steps running to where I was. Then, I saw a white haired, red-eyed man running towards to my direction. He had his katana out. "Maka." He said. Then, he saw me, pressed against the wall. Two people robbing me. A knife pointed to my chest.

He then started running and attacks those two thieves. The first thing he did was that he threw the knife pointed to my chest. Then, he kicked them both to the floor. You couldn't see who they were, because they had black mask on their faces. He then sat on both of them and pointed the katana that he brought to their necks.

"Well, let's see who the master mind of this…is" The he grabbed both of the masks and threw them at the side. Then he saw them in a weird matter. "Liz, Patty?" He said.

"Time you recognized us, Eater." The older one told him. She had dark blond hair, but not that dark. She had some blue eyes. Then, she was tall and very developed. Then, Soul withdraws his katana and saved it."Thanks."

Then, I eyed at the other thief. She was shorter than the other and had lighter blond hair than her sister, but she had the same blue eyes. She was more developed than the other one. They were probably sister, if you thought about it. "You know them?" I asked Soul.

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head. "Old friends of mine."

"Sorry about earlier." The older one told me. "If we would have known that you were with him, we would never have done that." She then told me. She then extended her hand. "My name is Elizabeth Thompson, but they call me Liz. And my sister over there is called Patricia Thompson, but we call her Patty."

I then extended my hand I shock hers. "Maka." I told her.

"Maka, like Maka Albaran?" The little one said jumping. "You know you two look exactly the same!" She said.

"Hahaha." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Well, about that…" But then I was interrupted by the same girl.

"Don't tell me you're her! Sis we could make a bunch of money if we brought her to the cops or call saying that we know her whereabouts!" She continued bouncing. Oh gods tell me that they aren't going to do that!

"Patty, I don't think that's a good idea. If she escaped, it's her problem. She must have her reasons." Her older sister told her. "But what peaks my curiosity, why are you with her, Soul?"

"Well, that because she hired me and Black Star." Soul said.

"Oh! You're also with Black Star? I haven't seen him in ages!" Liz told him.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly know where he's by the moment, well probably know when he's…" Soul was cut off by some loud laughs. "Near."

Then, a blue haired man and a black haired girl walked through the alley were all of us were. "I heard my fans talking about my godly presence!" He said, and then he eyed Liz and Patty.

"Oi! Black Star, while not see!" Liz told him.

"Yo! Liz, Patty, Long time no see! You obviously came because you missed my godly presence!" He said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. You wish. "Liz told him.

"Um… How do you all know each other?" I asked, very confused by their closeness.

"Well, it all started three years ago."

* * *

><p>"<em>Give us the money already!" Soul screamed, kicking the man against the wall.<em>

"_Yeah! Just give us the money!" Black Star screamed to the man, also kicking him against the wall._

"_I'll d-do i-it j-ju-st ple-a-ase let m-e li-live." The man said, then he threw all the money he had and all valuable thing. "Ju-st le-av-ve me-e a l-o-ne." The man cried._

"_You got lucky this time, next time if you don't do something faster, you could be worse." Soul said, and then he kicked the man, to one of the escapes of the alley. The same man runs when he got the chance._

"_And he calls himself a man." Soul said. _

"_That was such a totally ungodly job for someone like me BHUHAHAHAH!" Black Star started with his ego. "That guy was so filthy! Even if he had money! I'm better than a commoner like him!" _

"_Whatever you say Black Star." Soul said, then turning around and patting his back. "Let's go." _

"_Look like someone is in our area." A blond girl said._

"_Yeah! Looks like someone got in our territory, sis." The little version of the other one said._

"_Patty, do you know what we do to people who get in our area?" The long haired one said._

"_We beat the crap out of them to show them who is the boss here!" The one called Patty said._

"_Don't make me laugh! You two commoners will beat a god like me! That's impossible even if you get a miracle!" Black Star said._

"_Looks like you don't know us. We're the famous Thompsons sisters. Or in some towns the also call us other names like 'Demon sisters' or 'Hell pair'." The tall one said._

"_Doesn't ring a bell." Soul said. Then he showed his trademark grin._

"_Cocky bastard." Liz said._

"_Look, we aren't in a mood to fight with you. It's not cool to hit a girl. So, if you would excuse us." Soul said, then retreating with Black Star._

"_There is no way in hell we'll let you leave like that! You aren't that chicken that you're afraid to fight with girls." Liz said in a mocking tone._

"_You know that doesn't work on me. No one as cool as me can fall on those stupid tricks." Soul said. Then he continued walking._

"_Well, it's not cool to back down on a fight." He then stopped walking._

"_Did you just say what I just heard?" Soul said._

"_I think I'm sure I did." Then Liz smiled. She just provoked his week spot. They are probably not backing down know. "And your friend is also to ungodly anyway." Liz said. Then, she turned around and starting to walk away with her sister._

"_There's no way that I'll let you insult my coolness. NOBODY does that without getting harmed." Soul said annoyance. He had a determined look on his face. He then showed his shark like teeth in an intimidating smirk._

"_You just picked a fight with the wrong god." Black Star said. He was then chuckling his hands._

"_So it looks like sharkie and god-maniac are going to fight huh." Liz said. "Get ready sis." Liz told her younger sister._

"_We'll teach them to don't get involved with us anymore." Patty said, in her serious and full of madness tone, which she barely used. _

"_You girls have any rules for this fight?" Soul asked, ready for battle like the others._

"_No rules, just it's a battle of power. You can't bring out any sword or anything, but even so I doubt that you have any one." Liz said._

_Then they started, Liz went running to Soul and threw a punch to his face. He stopped the punch before the impact grabbing Liz's arm. He then twisted her arm a little to cause her some pain._

"_Now body hurts Liz, without me beating the hell out of them!" Patty screamed, then she threw a punch to Soul's lower parts and hit in the bull's eye._

"_Dammit! This is so not cool!" Soul said, laid on the floor._

"_No one does that to Soul without getting into a fight with the great Black Star." He then punches with his knee Patty to the wall and she hit it. She lay in the floor. Then he targeted the other blond. He threw a punch to her which she dodged. Then he threw a kick a little seconds later and she jumped. After that attack Liz threw him a punch which he blocked with his arms. _

_Black Star then tried kicking her in the stomach, which she stopped with her other hand. Then he threw the same kick in the other side but she stopped it with her hand, like the last one. She then tried to punch his stomach and he dodges all the punch that she threw at him. She knew that she had to distract him._

"_Look! There's someone calling you to sign something!" Liz said, pointing to a Random direction._

"_Where?" He said looking to where she had pointed. She then threw a punch in his stomach with a lot of force, causing the blue haired one to fall in the floor gasping for air._

"_That was just like taking a candy from a kid." Liz said with a smile on her face. _

"_It's totally uncool to trick somebody like that, you know?" Soul said, and then he threw a punch on her back. It was hard and causes her a little pain, but not that hard to send her flying. Then he kicked her on the leg and causing her to lose her balance and fall on the ground._

_Then Patty, who was resting from the hard kick that she got. Stood up and punched Soul aiming for his stomach, but he stopped with only one hand. He then pressed his foot on Liz, causing her to whine a little._

"_Looks like you're not as rough as you play to be." Soul said in a mocking tone to Liz. Then Patty tried to attack Soul again, but he just moved his elbow backwards and hitting her on the floor, again. _

"_Well, smart ass this position gives me a tone of possibilities." Liz said, and then she smirked. Soul looked at the blond her girl, strangely. Liz then kicked him in the position that she was giving access to kick in his weak parts._

"_Damn, why does everyone kicks right there." Soul said; know on the floor on his knees. "This is so not cool." _

_Liz then stood up, but was hit with a punch of Black Star making her land on the floor, which she just stood up from. Patty then threw a punch, which he barely dodged. Then, she threw another one aiming for his face and he dodged again. _

_They were fighting like this for a while, when Liz and Soul stood up at the same time. They were in front of each other. Ignoring the pain that each of them had, they fought each other. Soul threw a punch she blocked. She then kicked; he blocked it with another kick. And then kicked harder with the same foot which he was blocking with. _

_They continued to fight like that for a while. They were panting all four of them when they stopped, for a little break. "I thought sharkie; you were bluffing and acting all high and mighty." Liz said._

"_I also thought the same about you guys." Soul said. _

"_You know, we should just forget this. What do you say if you help us in the business?" Liz asked._

"_I don't see anything wrong with that." Soul said, and then he smirked. "And I have a name it's not 'Sharkie'" Soul said._

"_Elizabeth Thomson, known as Liz" Liz said extending her hand._

_Her sister, who was looking at their conversation, then extended her hand also. "Patricia Thompson, known as Patty."_

"_Black Star, known as the one who will surpass gods." Black Star said while he extended his hand._

"_Soul Eater." Soul said, and then joined shaking hands with all of them. Then he smirked again._

* * *

><p>"We haven't seen them since a year or so ago." Soul said. "So, by the looks of it, you two continue in the business." Soul told the sisters.<p>

"Not really, we do this more like and hobby now." Liz said.

"Hobby?" I said. Who the hell assaults and attack people like an hobby? This is just not normal.

"Well, we already have a place in which we live!" Patty said. "We live in a huge mansion! There are a lot of giraffes!"

"Wow! So you found a good catch and robbed as much or got a filthy rich boyfriend?" Asked Black Star.

"Neither of them. We found a filthy rich child that lets that we live with him." Liz said.

"How the hell did you do that?" Asked Soul.

"Well, it's really a fun story but I'll tell you later. Why don't you come with us?" Liz asked.

"Well if it's not any bother for you." Tsubaki said.

"You know, you also look like someone famous. I almost have it..." Patty said. Then, she started doing a lot of weird faces. "Don't tell me that you're Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" The little blond haired one cheered happily.

"Yeah, that's me." Tsubaki said shyly.

"Looks like you guys are tracking everyone important in the country." Liz said. "Are you some double agents or something? It would make sense because you make them disappear and are walking in the brood day of light."

"It's not that. Those are just some coincidences." Soul said.

"Whatever you say." Liz said. "Come on, I'll show you our home."

* * *

><p>We walked until we arrived to a big mansion. It was black and had a certainly spooky aura. There were withered trees and yellow trees around the house. The flowers that were around it were all black and yellow. Something that caught my attention was that everything had the same quantity of things. Everything was so perfect and balanced. But those words didn't fit the description. It was more like, everything was so symmetrical. Another Thing that caught my attention was that the house was surrounded by guards, just like my place. But, here they had 8 guards stationed in each sector, and the sectors were 8.<p>

"Are you sure you guys didn't rob someone?" Soul asked, I actually couldn't blame him. I would have asked the same. If they come from the streets, like they say. I don't know who had the idea to adopt the duo.

"No we didn't, we just find a millionaire that took us in like I told you." Liz said.

"You weren't lying when you said millionaire." Soul said.

We then arrived to the gate, and Liz and Patty showed him some ID's. After that hey let us enter. We then started walking to the mansion and surprisingly in the middle of the path to arrive there. There were a lot of flowers positions in an 8. All this looked similar to me for an odd reason. I remember that I met someone who liked the number eight. But, I still had the person on the tip of my tongue.

We entered the manor. And there was a bunch of maids, watching us. I kept my head down in case someone recognized me. Then, I saw one of my previous maids in the house, and with that I hidden my presence even more. All of them asked if we needed something or things like that.

"You feel ok?" Soul asked me.

"Yeah, just I don't want them to see me." I told him with a smile. He then nodded.

Tsubaki was also hiding her face also. I guess some old personal was here and she didn't want to be caught like me.

We then entered a huge room. Everything was so symmetrical. There were two bookcases with the same books in each side. There was matching furniture in each side. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room and a desk also in the middle, not making it lose its symmetry.

But, there was someone sitting there. A boy in a black suit. He had a white shirt underneath it with a black tie. He had black hair, which was combed the same on each side. He also had three stripes in one side of his hair.

"And this is the man who I was talking about…" Liz said.

"Kid?" I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"It's been a while Maka."

"Maka! I thought you were kidnapped or worse!"

"_Well, they see each other all the time. So that means I can see you again!"_

"_Both of us will live a normal life for a while, together."_

"So I'll need all your help, so we can fight fate!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHA Cliffhanger! Here it's! Hope U like this Chapter, as much is loved writing it! Like I promised super big! I changed the summary, so it looks more intresting. The other one wasn't that good in my opinion. So, I changed it!**

**Also, well It 9/11 So I want to mention and bless all the families/victims who had an impact in life because of that day. I want to say that god bless all the families affected and the victims. Also, bless all the people who died in that day. **

**Well, this/next (I don't know if you think Sunday like this or next week :P) Is going to be SUPER BUISY! So, probably update like always, in weekend! But, I have friday NO CLASS! So, there's chances that I can update even before or maybe before before because I could also dinish early Thursday! **

**Stay healthy! Thanks 4 all UR support! Until the next update!**


	7. Chapter 6: Death the Kid

**A/N: New chapter up! Hope you like it! I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Just these ideas and this story. WARNING! This chapter is a little fluff! But, not SoulXMaka; But this is a SoMa fic! So, it's just so Soul gets Jealous and all that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Death the Kid**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

_But, there was someone sitting there. A boy in a black suit. He had a white shirt underneath it with a black tie. He had black hair, which was combed the same on each side. He also had three stripes in one side of his hair. _

"_And this is the man who I was talking about…" Liz said._

"_Kid?" I said._

* * *

><p>Everyone stared me. Everyone was impressed that I knew him. Kid, placed a smile on his face.<p>

"It's been a while Maka." Kid said, with a wide smile. "Too long." He then, lifted up from his chair. "You look symmetrical, like always."

He came closer to me and we hugged each other. "Yeah, it's been a while." I said, almost crying. I missed him; I didn't saw him in ages. He was always such a good friend. Everyone, except from us were staring at us, weirdly.

"Um…" Said Liz, awkwardly. "Did we miss something?"

"Loo-Ok! Kid-Kun knows Maka-Chan!" Said Patty.

Kid, ignoring Patty's comment broke our hug and started talking. "Well not that much." Kid said.

"Well, if you ask me, you two looked like you know each other a lot." Liz said.

"Well, because our titles we know each other." Kid said. "And I'm friend with Maka." He then smiled.

Kid, he was also so kind. He lived through the same hell as mine. Maybe, even worse. We live so similar things. Under the pressure of everyone, expecting impossible things from you. We lived that same hell. We also shared something else, neither of us had…

Soul then touched my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "How do you know him?" He asked.

"By family matters." Said flatly. He then chuckled.

"Whatever you say." He said, annoyed. He then walked away.

"Maka! I thought you were kidnapped or worse!" Kid said, full of concern.

"No way in hell! I just escaped from hell!" I told him.

"I can't believe you did that! It must be awesome to live a normal life for one. Since all that was our dream." He told me.

"So, how did you two meet?" Asked Liz. "Maybe you were more than friends…" Said Liz.

I blushed a little by the comment and so did he. "We were not more than friends." I told her.

"Well…" Liz started. "The blush in your face says the opposite."

"I'm not blushing." I said, but my blush was brighter.

"Whatever." She said. "So how did you two love birds meet?"

"We are not love birds and it was years ago…"

* * *

><p><em>A little girl with ash blond hair was crying. She was crying without stop. She was only five years old, but she had been through the living hell already. She saw people die in front of her. Many people dying in front of her eyes. Also, someone very important died in front of her eyes. <em>

_She was crying, with all she could, under a Sakura cherry blossom tree. The tree was withered; all the area around her was destroyed. All the houses in ruins. All the people dead. All the plants demolished and withered. All the blood around her._

_Her clothes were in shreds. Her hair was untied. Her eyes were full of fear, anger and most of all sadness. She had been there, for three days. Crying with all she got._

_Her dad had tried to convince her that everything was all right. That, she had nothing to fear about. That, know she was in a better place. That she was in heaven. But those things didn't care for her. She wanted her back._

_Other people had come for her. Trying to take her away. To bring her back home. They brought her food, clothes and water. But those things didn't matter; they didn't know what she was going through. What they all cared was for money. They didn't give two shits about what she was experiencing._

_Her father was the responsible for all this; if he hadn't fought with her; if he hadn't betrayed her, she would probably be here. Know, he was probably more drunk and with another whore. Like, if nothing had happened. _

_But, the one that was really at fault here was that witch of Medusa. It was all her fault._

_A little boy, with dark hair and three white lines on one side of his head, sat beside her. He didn't say anything, like the others did. He just sat there, quietly. It wasn't at her side, but he was close. The boy didn't laugh or smiled. He didn't talk or offered her anything. He just, sat there, besides her. _

_He stayed with her for a day. He starved with her. He sits with her. In bare silence. He heard her cry for the day. He didn't sleep like her. He just stood there._

"_I know what you're feeling know…" Was the first thing he said. "All the pain from losing someone important in front of your eyes." He told her. "It's a horrible pain. No words can describe how much hurt and hatred you have right know. You're hurt, because you lost that someone important. You have hatred, because you want to kill more than nothing the person who caused all this." He said. Then, he looked at the sky and stayed in silence for a while. _

_I looked at him, really for the first time. He was about my age. He wore a black suit. Also, a white under shit. A black tie was also part of his look. He had yellow eyes. "Ho-ow do yo-ou know wh-what I feel." I said, between sobs._

"_I experienced the same as you. Not the exact same story, but it's pretty similar to yours." He said._

_We then, stayed in silence again. After, his little talk, the next time a maid came, I ate. They were surprised that this mysterious boy, who came out of nowhere made little progress with me._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Death the Kid." He said._

"_Death?" I said, with worry._

"_Yeah, it's not like I'm here to take your life or anything." He said, with a smile._

"_And why did you come here?" I asked him, he was very nice and all. But, I still didn't see a point why he is here?_

"_My father told me that someone is experiencing the same thing that I went through." He told me._

"_And who is your father?" I asked._

"_Lord Death." He told me. _

_I responded him with a simple. "Oh."_

"_You know, this is the first time that someone said that, after I told them who I was son of." He told me. "Usually, they bow and praise me. Why didn't you do that?"_

"_Well, I didn't do it in the beginning, so why would I do that know?" I told him. "Also, if you're talking about status I'm also by your level."_

"_Who is your dad?" He asked me._

"_My Papa is Spirit. The red haired womanizer" She said and put a face, like she just had met the legendary Excalibur._

"_OH! I know him; he's always with my dad!" He said with a happy face._

"_Why are you so happy about?" I asked._

"_Well, they see each other all the time. So that means I can see you again!" He told me. I blushed a little by his comment._

"_And why would I be with you?" I asked him._

"_Because we are friends silly." He told me, in a matter of fact tone._

"_Friends?" I asked him, unsure of the word. I never had a friend in my life._

"_Yep! Friends!" He told me._

"_But, I never ever ever had a friend before! I don't know how to have a friend!" I told him._

"_I haven't had also a friend before, we could both try." He said, and then he smiled again._

"_Ok." I told him. Then, we sat there for a while. I hadn't cried since I ate. _

"_We should be going." He told me. He then lifted up and extended his hand._

_I raised a brow to him. "You should take my hand, silly." He said. I then took it and I also was standing. And then, we walked to my home._

* * *

><p>"And that's how we met." Kid told them. Everyone was paying full attention. But, Soul looked really annoyed by some reason. He was paying attention to Kid, but looked troubled.<p>

"That's so cute!" Screamed Patty. "They were so cute little kids!"

"Know I remember you! Maka talk about you sometimes!" Tsubaki said.

I then saw, Liz and Soul. Who looked pretty annoyed. I was trying to figure out why they were so mad, but, a loud voice interrupted my thoughts. "I WAS WAY CUTEST THING IN EARTH WHILE I WAS KID!" Black Star said, he said it, just so we didn't take his spotlight, like he calls it.

"NO WAY!" Patty screamed.

"YEAS WAY!" Black Star, screamed back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They continued, while Tsubaki tried to calm them down. I was near Kid now. "Liz and Soul looked annoyed." I told him.

He then, stopped daydreaming when I talk to him. "Sorry, I didn't hear ya?"

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, it was very rare for him to day dream.

"Well about how much you changed and our promise." He said, and then he smiled. I blushed by both his comments. I then thought about our promise…

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on a swing. Kid, was sitting on the floor. I was thirteen and he was almost fourteen. We were both watching the wall and guards; those who prevent us to escape her; those who prevent us to walk and try to have normal lives.<em>

"_I wished I could live a normal life." I Started. "Just live one, like everyone else has. Not live under these stupid expectations." _

"_I wished that too." He told me._

_We stayed like that, the swing creaked a little, but we stayed like that for some minutes._

"_Why do they all expect so much from us?" I asked him. He always knew more than me in thing like this. I just knew normal knowledge. Things that you could find in books and others._

"_Just because of our blood line and our politic rank." He told me._

"_Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they have to expect so much from us. I mean, we don't expect them to do miracles, like the ones that they want us to accomplish." I told him._

"_But, because were high politic ranks, whatever we do have to be good and appropriated." He told me. _

"_I'll never understand these things." I told him, sighing._

"_It's not like I understand this so well either." He told me._

"_But you sound like you do." I told him._

"_It's just that father explains me these things. I have to learn them, one day or another. After all, I'm going to be the next Lord, so I should know these matters."_

"_But, it's not like you want to be a Lord." I told him._

"_Yeah, it's not what I want, but it's my fate."_

"_But, why do we have such bad fates?" I asked him._

"_There's no reason why we have so, it's just that we have them and we have to accept them."_

"_It's not fair to just accept the things like they are." I told him. "If we do, the war will never finish. The poor will not seek to be rich. The withered things will not want to be healthy again. The people with hope to live will just accept their fate to die. The life will not progress if we just continue to accept our fates." _

"_Yeah, but we can't fight it." He told me. "I don't know why you always ask about these things. In the end, you're always right, but I'm also always right." _

"_I just ask." I told him. "And we can fight fate. It's not like we already have all our futures decided. We have hopes and dreams that can fight it. I always believed that we have more than one future. Each action, changes our path." _

"_Well, Maka this time I decide to surrender with this argument." He told me. "Then, if you really want to fight fate, let's have a dream we both seek for." _

"_And that would be?" I asked him. This was really strange. Kid, never ever surrendered. We always debated these matters until one of us had to go._

"_Both of us will live a normal life for a while and do that together." He told me. I then blushed a little. He then, extended his hand, like the first time that we met. He smiled at me. I gave him my hand._

"_Well, looks like were fighting fate know." I told him, and then we laughed._

* * *

><p>I was now blushing madder, after thinking about that promise. I already had life my 'normal' life for a while, but Kid, he was still under the pressure of everyone in the world. Everyone was still expectations about him. He still hasn't lived his life. He still was under the eye of the world. He was still not free, even for a day. I had to do something about this.<p>

"Kid?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Maka." He told me.

"I have to get you out of here." I told him.

"What, Why?" He asked me more confused than ever.

"Well if you remember the promise we made so well like you told me, then you still haven't accomplished your part of the bargain." I told him.

"Yeah, but that's impossible! I know that you know as well as me, how many guards and security is surrounding us." He told me.

"No need to tell me about it." I said, with an annoyed voice. "But, I already have an idea!" I said, with an evil aura, that caught everyone attention. Black Star and Patty had shut up when they saw my evil aura.

"Maka, by experience your ideas are not the best and never work." Kid told me.

"Common!" I told him. "It's not like we lose anything!" I said.

"Well, if you're 'Excellent' plan doesn't work out. There so many possibilities that they will catch you and you'll be domed with your life again."

"There's always a chance that this isn't going to turn out, but I'm willing to risk that so you can live a normal life. I mean, it's not like I've lived the most normal life in the world by the moment. Like hell, maybe it's the weirdest 'normal life' that there is! But, I've lived and I'm not going to let you inside here for the rest of your days!" I told him. Everyone, except Kid and I were extremely confused about our conversation.

"It's not like I'm going to live here all my life, Maka." He told me.

"Yeah! So do you have any ideas to escape your symmetrical standard life?" I asked him.

"Well, no but…" He said, but I interrupted me.

"Trust me! Kid we're not losing anything!" I told him.

"You're not going to surrender, right?" He asked me.

"Not a chance." I said smirking. Kid, knew me well and when I had an idea, it was almost impossible that I surrender when I really wanted it, like know. I'm really persistent, but it's fine by me.

"Well, looks like I have no other option." He said.

I then smirked. "So I'll need all your help, so we can fight fate!" I said, then I laugh awkwardly, like Black Star and everyone glared me, with fear more than nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"So, you want US to get Kid out of here."

"I know you want to leave here…"

"You and Kid are only friends, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****New Chapter! First of all, this will be SoulXMaka, but I need to spice up the things a little, right? LOL Bad me!**

**Yesterday was the 190 independent of my country! It was so fun! Well, here in Costa Rica, the14 of September people run with a torch. My friends were running with it (more like walking.) Also, yesterday there was a parade! YEAH! So there was the school and high school! The school was better! LOL! But, even so it was awesome! And in the morning, we had a civic act, which was very boring, but they told who had the highest grades in the level! I was 2nd of my entire grade! (There are 12 classes in my entire grade!) **

**The rest of the week was boring. And I have to get 90 and more in my next exams to get out of my school in October! LOL! **

**Well, thanks 4 all the support! See you in the next update! (That could be today or tommorow!)**


	8. Chapter 7: Fighting Fate

**A/N: New chapter up! Hope you like it! I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Just these ideas and this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Fighting Fate**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

"_Trust me! Kid we're not losing anything!" I told him._

"_You're not going to surrender, right?" He asked me._

"_Not a chance." I said smirking. Kid, knew me well and when I had an idea, it was almost impossible that I surrender when I really wanted it, like know. I'm really persistent, but it's fine by me._

"_Well, looks like I have no other option." He said._

_I then smirked. "So I'll need all your help, so we can fight fate!" I said, then I laugh awkwardly, like Black Star and everyone glared me, with fear more than nothing._

* * *

><p>"So let me get this clear?" Liz asked. "You want our help to get Kid out of here."<p>

I then nodded. It wasn't that hard to understand that.

"So, you want US to get Kid out of here." Liz repeated again.

I then nodded again.

"I think you don't understand this Maka. You want US Patty and me, Kid's guards to take kid out of here!" She then said, this time, more irritated than the other ones.

"I don't see what the point is. My guards helped me also." I told her, and then they both eyed me weirdly.

"THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!" They both exclaimed.

"And Excalibur isn't annoying." I said, in a sarcastic tone. "Well, but you should help us! We just have to cause a diversion and blame this on terrorist attacks! They'll think it has something to do with our cases! Or, we can just snake him out!" I said.

"I don't see why Kid wants to get out. I mean he is filthy rich. He has everything he needs and more. He really doesn't have a good reason to leave here. I would LOVE to live his life!" Liz said.

"Liz, you don't know the living hell our lives are. And we just want to see the world! It's always been our dream! Common!" I said. "Pretty Please!" I begged.

Liz then sighed. "So what do you want us to do?" She said, in defeat.

"Well… we just have to do a mess!" I said.

"Details…" Soul said.

"Well, we have to do something and then take Kid out of here! Like something big!" I said.

"GIRAFFES!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"ME!" Black Star said.

"No, Giraffes!"

"No, Me!"

"Giraffes!"

"Me!"

"Giraffes!"

"Me!"

Tsubaki, tried to calm them down, while we continued to discuss our plan.

"Well, we aren't going to burn here. It will be too harsh." I said. "Also, we can't make him disappear one moment to the other. It'll be bad if we do that, maybe there will be chances that someone thinks that he escaped by his own." I then think a lot. "Kid, when is one of those huge balls that they throw all the time?" I asked him.

"There's one tomorrow." He told me. "Why're you asking… don't tell me you're going to…"

"Very well, so we have time to do whatever we have to do…" I said, ignoring his comment.

"Maka, there's no way that I'm going to let you do that! There's so much chances that they'll find you!" He said. "Also, like you and I know your father will be there."

"I know that Kid, but that's such a good chance to help you escape! If we do that, we can take you out of here and we can just name yourself just as a random group!" I told him. "I know you want to leave here…" I said, in a mocking tone.

"I want to. But, I don't want you to get caught. And, if you know your father is going to be there, why do you want to go? He can detect where you're from kilometers of distance!"

"Well, will do something about this! Please Kid! We have to do this!" I told him.

"Um…" Soul said, awkwardly. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well…." Kid started. "Maka wants you guys to enter a party and sequestrate me!" He said, in a panic mode.

"It's not like that!" I told him. "We're only going to enter and stole you in the garden or something and someone has to see it. It also has to be a weak person. If not, it will get really hard." I told him.

"Well…" Liz said. "It's not that bad idea." She said honestly.

"Don't tell me Liz that you're with her in this?" Kid asked.

"I mean, if we plan this, nothing bad is going to happen." Liz said.

"Well, tiny tits is right." Soul said.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I said, slamming a heavy book on his head. "Also, thank you very much for your support."

"No Problem." He said, in the floor.

"Oh common Kid!" I said. "Don't tell me you're afraid to live a little bit?" I asked, in a mocking tone.

His eyed twitched a little, because of the comment. "All right…" He said. "But, you have to be careful." He said.

"Always." Then I smirked with an evil look in my face. This was going to be fun…

* * *

><p>This ball was like any other of the balls that they did...<p>

Over there, was F. Stein, Lord Shinigami head of special intelligence force. He has stiches all over his body. Also, he had a huge screw in his head. He had white hair and brown eyes. I remember seeing him all the time. He was always near my dad. Also, he always had strange obsession like dissecting things. He was wearing a grey suit.

Next to him, was Marie Mjolnir, Stein's wife. They had already been married for 3 years already. She has large blond hair and brown eyes. She, usually has a parch on one of her eyes. The reason, who knows? Maybe, it's just an obsession of hers. What, surprised me was when they told me that she was getting married and with Stein. She also had a high political rank. Marie was always a cheerful person. She's also very pretty. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress. It was knee length, it showed a little of leg.

Next to her, was Asuza. She was the one who was competing with Stein for the Special intelligence director position, but, she was the director of Intelligence, not special. Azusa and he always fought to get the best ranks. She has short black hair and some shade glasses that you couldn't see through them, so anybody really knew her eye color. She was always a serious person and focused on her goals. She was wearing a black dress, similar to Marie's, just a little bit longer. And, also it didn't show her legs.

Also, close to them was Sid Barret, he was another one of Lord Death official. I think he was the one in charge of secret operations, like infiltration and stealing things, without being caught. He's dark skinned **(1)**. He also has a lot of tattoos around his body. His hair is in braids. He was wearing a suit.

Mira Nyugus, Sid's wife, was beside him. She was also in charge of secret operations and medical departments. She's a dark skinned woman. She has her hair in braids also. She was wearing a red dress.

And then, not so far of all of them, was a red haired man, with blue eyes. He was drinking like a maniac. You could see all of the drinks on the table where he sat. If I counted right, there were 11 beers already drunken. And, the party didn't start so long ago.

Nearby Soul and I were watching in the bush and were in standby, waiting for Kid to go out. We were watching in detail by a close window.

"Maka…" Soul started.

"Yeah?" I asked, removing my attention from the window and giving it to him.

"You and Kid are only friends, right?" Soul asked me.

"Well, yeah. Why do you ask?" I answered him, but returned my attention to the window.

"Just wanted to know." He said.

"Whatever…" Then I was looking to Liz's and Patty's positions. They still haven't given the signal.

Then, I saw Patty jumping and trying to do codes, which really didn't work, definitely. Some seconds, later Kid was in the yard, as we planned.

A maid, passed through the yard at the exact time. Black Star and Soul put there masks on and took out there Katanas. Tsubaki and I were only in the bushes supervising and seeing if everything was turning out like it was planned. If something happened, out of the plan, we were going to support them.

Soul and Black Star jumped and appeared out of nowhere and pointed the katana to his neck. Black Star pointed his katana to his stomach. Kid acted surprised, like the big actor he was. The maid was in shock that everything was happening in front of her eyes.

"Come with us, if you don't want to turn out injured." Soul said, in a scary voice.

Kid walked with them, like he was told and then, like before they escaped at the light speed. Soul and Kid appeared in my bush

Kid started laughing, low, just in case someone was near. The maid was panicking and started to scream that Kid was kidnapped. I laugh a little, poor of her. Just thinking that he was really kidnapped.

I bet, tomorrows head line, and will be 'Death the Kid kidnapped'. And probably say that the terrorist are kidnapping all the important people of our age. Soul just chuckled. "To easy." He said.

We laugh for a minute or so, but then all the alarms started to sound. We ran, and escape as easy as we entered. Incredibly, these parties were lacking security these days. And, all the security they had was weak, so weak that a group of seven teenagers could kidnapped the Lords Son.

When we left that place, Kid and I were laughing with all we could. He changed his clothes, to a ninja robe. But, he had placed his robe in a perfectly symmetrical manner.

And then, we entered the town, laughing without stop.

I guess fate wasn't that hard to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"Why are you with Kid so much?"

"Maka-Chan, what happened?"

"He's no one! Besides I can look for Medusa all by myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:(1) Well I did Sid, before he turned like a zombie.**

**NEW CHAPTER! SOUL IS GETTING J-E-A-L-O-U-S! LOL! It's so cool to make him jealous.**

**Soul: It's not cool...**

**Whatever! Hope U like this chapter! REVIEW! See you in the next Update!**


	9. Chapter 8: Confronting Feelings

**A/N: New Chapter! DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything :'( just the ideas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Confronting feelings**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

_We laugh for a minute or so, but then all the alarms started to sound. We ran, and escape as easy as we entered. Incredibly, these parties were lacking security these days. And, all the security they had was weak, so weak that a group of seven teenagers could kidnapped the Lords Son._

_When we left that place, Kid and I were laughing with all we could. He changed his clothes, to a ninja robe. But, he had placed his robe in a perfectly symmetrical manner. _

_And then, we entered the town, laughing without stop._

_I guess fate wasn't that hard to change._

* * *

><p>"This will be the first time that I'll be living the real world." Kid said.<p>

"Yeah." I told him awkwardly. We arrived at the town and it was morning. Kid was more awkward than me with this looking at the world thing. He had his eyes closed and know he was going to open them.

Kid, then opened his eyes. His face was between amazed and furious. Well, I guess amazed, seeing the world. But I don't understand why he was furious just if…

"THIS ISN'T SYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed. Fuck, Kid had OCD. This was bad.

"Liz, Patty help me move this!" Kid told them, he was moving a jar, so I could be in a perfectly symmetrical position, for its perfect symmetrical design.

"Kid, leave that were it is!" I told him.

"No, Maka, I have to move this!" Kid told me.

"It's not yours, do what I'm telling you or you'll regret it." I told him He then gulped.

"Yes mam." He said, and then he recovered his attitude.

"Good boy." I told him.

"What is he so afraid of?" Asked Soul.

"Of many things…" I said with an evil aura.

"I shouldn't have asked…" Said Soul, with a lot of worry.

"You shouldn't." Said Kid.

* * *

><p>After the while, Kid relaxed and started to act civilized. And then we started talking. But, someone grabbed my arm and made me walk away from him.<p>

"Why are you with Kid so much?" Asked Soul.

"Why, there's a problem that I'm with him?" I asked Soul, who was annoyed by god knows what reason.

"Yeah, a big one. I don't like it." Soul told me.

"And if you don't like it, you don't have to see us talk to each other." I told him. "Besides, you don't have any right to say with who I'm supposed to be or who not to be with." I told him.

"I have full right. I'm helping you with this 'vengeance' thing or you don't remember because you're too busy talking with your boyfriend?" Soul said, in a very mad voice.

"I haven't forget, Kid isn't my boyfriend and still that doesn't give you any right to tell me with who or who not I have to be with!" I told screaming, gaining the attention of all our friends.

"Well, if you don't want to play with my rules, I think I won't help you." Soul told me.

"Well if you don't want to help me, you don't have to!" I told him. Then I turned around and started to walk to the opposite direction that Soul was walking.

Stupid Soul, why is he like this? Besides I don't need him. I can look for Medusa by myself. I don't need help of nobody. Not Tsubaki's help. Not Black Star's. Not Kid's. Not Liz's. Not Patty's. And definitely not Soul's!

I then felt that someone was following me. "Maka-Chan, what happened?" Asked Tsubaki, with a lot of worry.

"Soul is being a pain in the ass just because I'm talking with Kid and he doesn't like it." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, there has to be a reason that Soul is acting like that." Tsubaki told me. "Soul is a very reasonable person so there has to be something that makes it wrong for you to talk with him." Tsubaki said, trying to be as neutral as she could.

"But, that's the problem! He doesn't have any reason at all!" I told her. "He just snapped like out of nowhere!" I told her. After what I said, I walked faster and my feet stumped the ground harder because of all the fury I have. "Who is he to tell me what I have to do?" I told her.

"But, Maka-Chan…" Tsubaki told me.

"He's no one! Besides I can look for Medusa all by myself!" I screamed at her, the first time in my life. But, that wasn't so important.

Why was Soul being such and ass with me? What I have done to him? I didn't tell him, with whom or who not to be with, so why is he like this with me? Is there really something bad if I talk with Kid? Will someone will notice who we are? Will someone harm us because of that? Will someone die? Soul was the bad one, or it was really me?

"AH!" I screamed. Then, I felt water falling on me. It started to rain. Such a cliché scene to rain.

* * *

><p>I was the cheapest motel that I found. I was in the bed lying thinking about everything.<p>

About Tsubaki, who was such a good friend. She was always so kind with me. She always supports me for no reason at all. She was always there when I cried. When, I had those nightmares.

About Liz and Patty, who were really strange people that I had just met. But, they were really fun to be with.

About Black Star, He was annoying as hell, but he was good. I mean, he always had this thing about surpassing gods. But, even so he was good friend.

About Kid, He was also a good friend. He was like a brother for me. He was always there for me.

And, about Soul. He was such a weird person. I mean if you look at him, white hair, red-eyes and pointy teeth. He looks like someone got out of a book. He was hot, I had to admit it. But, why is he always so overprotective with me! He's lazy and he thinks he's the coolest thing in the world!

I just can't understand him! He's just annoying! But, even still why do I want to see him? Why do I like to be with him? Even when he teases me about my appearance, why I'm not that mad?

I can't understand anything!

I heard a knock in the door. I opened it and find Tsubaki and Kid.

"What?" I told them in a really irritated voice.

"Um…" Tsubaki said, really awkwardly, I guess I looked bad.

"Maka YOUR SYMMETRY!" Yelled Kid, then he started to arrange my kimono and comb my hair, in two pigtails? "There know you look even more symmetrical than before!" Said Kid.

"Thanks Kid." I told him. I just couldn't escape a smile about this. Kid was always so unique. His OCD can be a pain sometimes, but also it makes your day when you're mad or sad.

"Well, we talked with Soul…" Tsubaki started, my smile went away when she mentioned his name.

"Tsubaki, please don't talk about him." I told her.

"But Maka-Chan…" She started.

"Just, let's have fun." I told her. Then I grabbed her arm and Kid's and dragged them in the room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop of laughing. We were having a lot of fun, but we had to stop it.<p>

"I think we're going to leave." Kid said.

"Yeah." I told him.

"If you need anything Maka-Chan, you can call us." Tsubaki told me.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me, relax Tsubaki." I told her.

"Well, night Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Night." I told her. Then they exited and I fall in the bed.

I guess, I was really the one in fault with Soul. When I see him I'm going to say sorry. He was just being cautious. After all, there three people with high political ranks with us.

I then felled a sleep.

* * *

><p>I was about to go out of my room, when someone knocked the door. I opened it, without seeing who it was. But when I opened the door, I was surprised with eight people in masks. Each of them had a katana out.<p>

I closed the door the fastest I could. Then, I moved the wardrobe and bed in front of the door, to gain time. I looked for any other exit, while they tried to open the door. I only found the window.

I opened it and saw how far it was from there to where I was. Great I was in the third floor. The door swung open and I jumped.

I fall in a tree and then I felled from there to the floor. "Auch." I said, smoothing my butt, the place that I fall exactly.

"She escaped!" The masked ones screamed.

"Damn!" I screamed running.

I ran, but then they had backups. And started to surround me. Damn those bastards that had everything planned.

They then surround me, in a circle and I was in the middle. Damn them, there were like 30 people who were ready to attack me.

They were going to start, but then someone started attacking them from behind. Then, said person arrived to where I was and grinned passing me a katana. I grinned back. Then, we started attacking the ones who were attacking us.

"Sorry, I guess you were right." I told my back up.

"No, it was my fault, I guess I over reacted." We then stabbed synchronized a man and kick him.

"No, it was my fault." I said, kicking in the head someone who tried to approach us.

"Nice Kick." Soul complimented me. "But, I guess I over reacted, really. I didn't have a reason to talk to you like that." He said. We both slashed the ones who were in front of us. I also kicked one who tried to stab Soul. "Thanks." He said.

"No Problem." I replied, then another guy tried to stab me, but Soul slashed and punches him.

"Don't touch her." He said. I blushed a little because of that comment.

"But, really." I told him, slashing another person. "It was my fault. They discovered us already. I guess you were right. I mean Kid and I shouldn't had talked that much. We gained too much attention." I told him.

I kicked to people more. "Well, the thing is I didn't say it like that." Soul told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, stopping to attack, giving him all the attention.

"Well, I guess I was a little jealous." He said. I blushed again.

"Why?" I asked him. I then started to attack again, so he couldn't notice my blush.

"Well, because you were with Kid. And he was with you all the time. Besides, he isn't that cool to be with you so much." Soul said, and then he smirked, because he cached my blush.

"Are you blushing?" Soul asked in a mocking tone.

"No I'm not." I said, we then finished to attack all the enemies, who were in the ground.

"Yes you're!" He said. He smirked again. "You're so easy to tease." He then touched my nose.

"No I'm not!" I told him.

"Whatever you say tiny tits." He said.

"Maka Chop!" I said, grabbing a book and chopping his head.

"Here they're!" A man, with a mask screamed.

"Shit!" I said, noticing that Soul was in pain in the ground and a wave of soldiers was coming.

I then grabbed his Katana and started attacking double. I kicked, slashed and stabbed everyone who was near where we were. I grabbed one Katana with my right and the other was in my mouth. I was doing all of that and protecting Soul.

After a while, there was only half of the beginning. I was going to slash someone again, when someone bitted my sword and grabbed it. I then turned and found Soul with the Katana in his mouth.

I then continued to attack with him. We finished in a pair of minutes.

"Didn't know that you could wield so good a sword." Soul said, cleaning the blood on his blade.

"You don't know a lot of things about of me." I said.

"But, you're still not as good as me." Soul said.

"You wish, I did the triple of work than you did." I said in a mocking tone.

"Well, if someone wouldn't have almost knocked me out unconscious, I would have done everything in a blink of an eye."

"You're just bragging. You can't even withstand a book." I said.

"Whatever…" He said. "But, this means that everything is fine between us know, right?" He asked.

"Well, except if you want to fight about anything else, we could say everything is fine." I told him.

"Thanks Maka." He said.

"No, need for thanks, we should go I bet everyone is worried about us." I told him.

"And Maka…" He said, I nodded at him. "Nice panties." He said, and then I blushed and saw my dress which was ripped off. I blushed like mad.

"Pervert!" I said, slamming a book against his skull. And then it stopped to rain.

* * *

><p>In Maka's hotel bedroom…<p>

The window was broken, everything was displaced. The walls were scratched. The door was broken in half. Some of the furniture was broken.

"What the hell!" Liz screamed.

"THE SYMMETRY!" Kid screamed.

"Maka!" Tsubaki said with worry.

"HOLLY GIRAFFES!" Patty said, laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Black Star said laughing.

"Well, one of you'll pay this." The manager said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"I have never experienced something like that."

"He's the definition in the dictionary of 'Not Cool'."

"I know think Black Star isn't annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are your SoMa moment people! I LOVE WRITING FLUFF! Soul exploded! LOL! You thought I was going to do a cliché reconsilition? Well NOT! I don't like cliché things a lot! Just annoys me!**

**Well, like you see Kid and Maka have a BROTHER AND SISTER REALTIONSHIP! DON'T CONFUSE IT! I don't like the pairing so much, because Kid is almost the same as Maka, but like a brother relationship they can help each other!**

**Well, I'll see you in the next Update! Thanks 4 the support! PLEASE REVIEW! And see S.E. CHAPTER 90! It's already out!**


	10. Chapter 9: The 1000 Errands

**A/N: Another Chapter! DISCLAIMER, I don't own anything, just the ideas of this story! WARNING HIGH LEVEL OF ANNOYANCE IN THIS CHAPTER! READ WITH YOUR RISK OF DRIVING YOURSELF INSANE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The 1000 Errands**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

"_No, need for thanks, we should go I bet everyone is worried about us." I told him._

"_And Maka…" He said, I nodded at him. "Nice panties." He said, and then I blushed and saw my dress which was ripped off. I blushed like mad._

"_Pervert!" I said, slamming a book against his skull. And then it stopped to rain._

* * *

><p>After paying all the repairs of everything and buying new clothes, we continued our journey, someone had told us that someone who knew about everything, but there were two problems, the first one it was that he lived far up in the mountain and the second one he didn't mentioned it, instead he did a weird face.<p>

So, we decided to look for this person.

"My godly self can't understand how someone can live so high in the mountain!" Black Star screamed.

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled back at him, even Tsubaki. We were exhausted from just climbing this mountain and we weren't in the best of the moods to hear his 'godliness'.

Soul then started to walk next to me. After my fight with Soul, he and I were closer. But, also something that I noticed is that I get really nervous when he's close to me. I feel like my heart starts to beat faster and my face gets hot.

"I think we should take a break." Soul told me. I only nodded and then he went to tell the others about the break.

I still don't understand why when I'm with Soul it makes me nervous. I mean, we aren't mad or anything, so there shouldn't be any reason that I get nervous about that. But, I mean there still isn't any other reason for me to be mad with him. So, why I'm nervous? I guess only god knows.

I then sat on a nearby rock and lay. I then started to look at the sky. Today the sky was clear. I was starting to look at the clouds and then I found two strange shaped clouds.

"Patty! Black Star!" I called.

"Why did you summon my godly presence?" Black Star said with his arrogant tone, but I decided to ignore it this time.

"What Maka-Chan?" Patty asked in her childish tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that look at those two clouds." I said pointing them, one of them was shaped like a giraffe while the other was like a star. "Those clouds make me remember you guys."

"Giraffe! Look how cool it's!" Patty said, happy. "Pretty Giraffe!"

"The star is way better than your giraffe!" Black Star said. "I mean look at it!"

"No way, the giraffe is better than your star!" Patty said. I guess I shouldn't have to tell them that. I sighed. I continued to look at the sky.

After some minutes, someone tossed me a cup with water and I cached it, I looked at who threw it and met with red-eyes.

"Thought you'll be thirsty, after all we walked a lot." I blushed a little, he looked hot. He only had a white shit one and it was all wet.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled. Then I started to drink. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't resist seeing him.

Why do I want to see him? Why does my heart race each time he's close? Why I blush when I see him? Why do I think he looks hot? Why I'm thinking all these thought?

"AH!" I screamed, and then, collapsed in the floor again.

"Something happens?" Soul asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Whatever." He said in his 'cool' and uninterested tone, which made me blush. I can't understand how simple things like that can make me blush so much.

"We should be going." Soul said, lifting himself up.

I did the same and we continue to walk. After a while of the same thoughts racing over my head, again and again. We found a cave. It looked cold, really cold. Also, it was very humid.

We started walking; the floor was covered with water and mud, so we lifted up our pants and dresses to knee length to don't get them that dirty. Also, there were some drops falling above us.

After a while, walking like that, there was something sparkling was flying over to us. We all stopped. We then looked closely and found it was a fairy.

"Is someone at the end of this cave?" I asked. Then, said fairy did a strange face, like if she just saw…

NO WAY! Don't tell me where going to meet the holy sword! No please, shinigami lord! Forgive us!

"What the matter Maka?" Soul asked, by the looks of it, no one knew with who we were going to cross paths with.

"We're going to meet him…" I told Soul very worried, walking in circles.

"Who?" Soul said, chasing me.

"HE!" I said unable to pronounce his name. I was walking in circles and after a while, we had arrived to where he was. I had walked where HE was.

"NO PLEASE SHINIGAMI LORD! LET'S LIVE!" I said, begging to the sky. There was a whole, which illuminated the sword.

"Maka, relax." Soul said.

"OH NO!" Kid screamed, and then we both started to pray together.

"What's up with them?" Soul asked he was looking at us weirdly.

"No idea, they look bad." Liz said.

"WE'LL PRAISE YOU, BUT PLEASE FORGIVE OUR LIVES!" Kid and I begged.

"I don't think bad could describe really how they're acting." Soul said.

"No need to worry! I'll save you from all your sins!" Black Star screamed, not nothing what was happening.

"Please forgive us!" Kid and I continued.

"Maka, Kid relax, nothing bad is happening." Tsubaki said, trying to calm us down.

"SHINIGAMI! FORGIVE US!" We both said.

"I still have a lot to live!" I said.

"Me too!" Kid continued.

"This is bad." Soul, Liz and Tsubaki said.

"HAHAHA They're crying!" Black Star and Patty said.

"FOOLS!" Someone screamed.

"OH NO! FORGIVE US!" Kid and I screamed.

"What are they talking abo-" Soul said, but was interrupted.

"Fool!" A white thing said. Then, he had a light green touching with blue hat. Also a shirt with the same color. He was pointing with a crane at Soul.

"What are y- Soul said.

"Fool! My story started in the 12th century!" Excalibur said.

"Forgive us shinigami!" Kid and I screamed. I guess we were the only ones aware about him. Well, I heard rumors about him. People driving themselves insane, by someone who claimed to call himself 'Excalibur?' There were towns driven mad because of him.

"What are you-"Black Star said, but he was also interrupted.

"FOOL! I still haven't given you permission to talk!" Excalibur said, pointing know his crane to Black Star.

"Let me ta-"Black Star tried to talk again.

"FOOL! What is your favorite number from one to twelve?" Excalibur said.

"Well it's one, because I'm number one, but wh-" Black Star said, but he was interrupted again and hit by Excalibur's crane.

"Fool! It's twelve, because my story began in the twelve century!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"But you asked me-"He tried again.

"My Story begins in the twelve century. My mornings started with a cup of coffee with cream." Excalibur started.

"PLEASE NO!" I and Kid covered our ears.

"What does this has to-"Soul said, but was hit with the baton.

"Fool! I haven't finished my story!" He said.

"Bu-"Patty tried, but also was interrupted and hit by the baton.

"Fools!" He said.

Kid and I ran outside the cave. "That was close." I said panting.

"We have to pray for the others to come out alive and sane." Kid said.

We sat nearby the cave and after fifteen minutes everyone was out of the cave.

"I have never experienced something like that." Liz said.

"He's the definition in the dictionary of 'Not Cool'." Soul said.

"That presence was so ungodly." Black Star said.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Patty said.

"I know think Black Star isn't annoying." Said Tsubaki.

"OH! Thanks Shinigami Lord for saving these precious lives!" Kid and I exclaimed.

"I understand why you were like that." Soul said.

"But, we have to ask the information about Medusa." I said. "I think we have to enter again tomorrow."

Everyone made faces. "I know it isn't the best thing in the world, but we have to do it. We need the information." I said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>We then entered the cave again today. And we meet him, again like yesterday.<p>

"FOOLS! For what did you come today?" Excalibur asked.

"We came, because we have to ask you a question." Kid said, trying to keep his calm.

"FOOLS! I'll not answer any question of yours!" Excalibur said.

"But, Excalibur, we need your help!" I said, surprisingly without fear. But, I then realized, I can't fear him. I need to know where Medusa is!

"FOOL! Why would I want to answer your questions?" Excalibur asked.

"Please, I need your help." I told him.

"Well, I could answer it, with one condition…" He said. "You have to accomplish some of my 1000 errands for one day."

Oh No! That was probably your death if Excalibur said that! Accomplish the 1000 errands wasn't a child's play. I heard people who had died because of this. Only people with great will power could withstand this. But, I think I didn't have any option.

"I accept." I said, with worry.

"Maka, are you sure, you and I know how harsh is this." Kid told me.

"It's, but I have to do it." I told him

"So know we shall commence!"

* * *

><p>After one hour of preparing his meal with ingredients good enough for him. It was now time for a walk with him.<p>

"…So I told him that it was good, but it really wasn't. He had put bad the amount of cream for mi coffee. It was a shame, the brand was so good, but the cream sucked…" Wow, if you were wondering what he was talking about I had no idea. I was putting more attention in the floor to be three steps behind him, than this conversation.

"….The day was beautiful, but it was a shame, that the coffee just made everything go bad. I haven't seen him since forever. I'm wondering what happened to him…." Oh, I almost forget, he was also telling me his 5 hour story telling party at the same time. Lucky of me, right?

"… There was another person, that had excellent cream for the coffee, but the coffee sucked. I should have asked the other one with good coffee where he had bought it. Probably it would have tasted perfect together…." The things I do for vengeance…

After our five hour walks and storytelling party, we arrived again to the cave.

"Know it's time for you to prepare my birth day party." He said.

I then, brought cake and everything apt for a birth day for him.

"Mm…" He said, eating my cake. "This cake remembers me of someone. It's almost like it's the same recipe." He said, and then he remembers the person, what a bad thing. "Oh! I remember her, Maria, she was such a pretty lady, and she came here from time to time to see me…" Please, someone kill me.

After another Story Telling Party, it was time for guess what? Another story telling party! I think I'm the luckiest person in the world.

After that torture, the day had finished. After that, I felled a sleep, when Excalibur said it was a good enough hour to go to sleep.

The next day, I woke up with someone pocking my cheek.

"Oh My God! She's alive!" A blue haired person screamed. I only sighed; it had to be Black Star.

"Yeah, I'm alive." I said, lifting up, my almost dead body from the floor.

"This is a miracle!" Liz exclaimed.

"OH! Maka-Chan I thought that you were going to die!" Tsubaki said, crying on me.

"I'm not going to die, that easy." I said.

"Thanks Kami-Sama for letting her live!" Kid and Soul prayed.

"Geez, you really thought I was going to die." I said. "Know that I remember I had to ask Excalibur my question." I said. Then, all of them were with frightened faces. "Don't worry this can't take that much." I said.

Then, smock appeared and said person appeared. "FOOLS! Why did you called?" Excalibur said.

"Well, I'm going to ask you a question." I said. He nodded. "Tell me where Medusa is." I said.

"I don't know."

"What?" Everyone screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"If you know what's good for you I'll recommend you to help me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! LOL! OMG I'm so TIRED! Yesterday I clean, cook, clean, cook, clean, cook... A LOT! We had a dinner of 16 people! So, we cook and clean a lot! And just me and my mom were helping to do it! So today I woke up almost at 11! LOL! I can tell U, one of these days I'm going to hibernate! **

**Well, then, see U in the next Update! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me about what I should improve or what do U like about the story!**


	11. Chapter 10: The book of Eibon

**A/N: Welcome to a new chapter of this story! DISCLAIMER I own nothing, only the ideas! You read this chapter by your own risk. Side effects can be since madness or 'I don't know who to deal with this problem's'. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The Book of Eibon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

"_Well, I'm going to ask you a question." I said. He nodded. "Tell me where Medusa is." I said._

"_I don't know." _

"_What?" Everyone screamed._

* * *

><p>"Did he just say that he doesn't know?" I said in shock. Everyone nodded. I then started crying. "WHY!"<p>

"FOOL!" Excalibur said, mocking me. I had to spend a day with him and I will not accept his answer.

"Look at me." I screamed at him. Everyone gained my attention. "I just suffered a whole day with you and you say that you don't know where she is!" I said very angry.

"FOOL! I only said that I was going to answer your question. You never told me that I had to know the answer." Excalibur said, thinking himself as all mighty.

"Look at me!" I told him. "You ARE going to give ME something of information or anything to compensate this!" I told him really mad. This wasn't a bit funny. To withstand him for a day and that he doesn't know anything, this is just outrageous!

"Fool! Why do I have to do that?" Excalibur said.

"Well…" I said, and then my evil aura started to appear. I could see some plants wither around me. "If you know what's good for you I'll recommend you to help me."

He then gulped. If the camera existed I would have talked a photo of his actual face. He nodded slightly. "Well, I have a friend that I know who can help you." He said, fearing for his life.

"Thank You so much!" I said, and then the entire evil aura went away, replaced for a good aura. I think I was already imagining the rainbow and bunnies and deer.

"Just give me a second." He said, and then he disappeared in the cave.

"Did I just see what I just saw?" Kid said.

"Yes you did." Liz says.

"HAHAHA You saw how afraid he was!" Patty stated, between laughs.

"I thought I never would live to see this day." Tsubaki said.

"I never thought this would happen." Soul said.

"She's going to surpass gods one day, but after me of course." Black Star said, at least complimenting, if you could call that a compliment.

After that, smoke appeared everywhere and then all our background changed. We were in a white room. Well, it was more like in a white space, like the nothing; something that never ended nor started; something infinite. The only thing that wasn't white in this room, if we didn't count us, was a book that was in a table.

"Welcome." The book told us.

"WH-What?" Everyone said amazed by a book talking.

"Welcome to the Book of Eibon." It said.

"Were in a book?" We all said.

"Yes you are." It said.

Everyone was silent, until I started to cry of happiness. "I guess dreams come true." I said.

All the others were astonished and didn't know what to say.

"So, little one, looks like you like to read." It told me.

"Not like, LOVE!" I replied.

"Well, I haven't seen someone with interest in literature in time." It said. "Excalibur told me that one of you needed my help with something. Pardon me for my manners; I'm the Index of the book."

I raised my hand. "Well, that sure is strange; Excalibur was terrified of such a good being as you?" Index said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Soul and Black Star said. I threw a book at both.

"I need your help." I told it, determined. "I need to know if you know where Medusa's whereabouts."

"Well, I do know." It said.

"Can you tell me?" I said, with my hopes high.

"No." It simple said.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all I don't win anything telling you. But, I could tell you if you do something…

"What?" I asked, happily, he knows where is whom killed my mother. It's so close my vengeance.

"You and your friends have to go through some chapters of this book." He said.

Well, that looks simple. What's the worst that could happen?

"I accept."

And that was when we met who we were really.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time…<strong>_

"Oh my Giraffes!"

"Well, you should look for a mirror, or between your pants."

"Don't hide it, you were looking at her!"

"I think I'm going to be here for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, Sorry! I'm going to be changing a little things in the story, but nothing major! **

**Well, just that, see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Lust and Waterfalls

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! DISCLAIMER! I don't own nothing, just the story and some ideas. You read this story with your own risk. You can lose your sanity and become a VERY VERY LUSTFUL PERSON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Lust and Waterfalls**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…<strong>_

"_You and your friends have to go through some chapters of this book." He said. _

_Well, that looks simple. What's the worst that could happen?_

"_I accept."_

_And that was when we met who we were really._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. By the looks of it, I was unconscious for a while. I then started to get up. I saw that all the seven of us where doing the same.<p>

"Where are we?" Soul said rubbing his head.

I looked around and saw that we were in a tower. Or like a room, but a high one.

I looked at my friends this time, but I couldn't really recognize them.

"Who are you!" I told them, pointing at each of those strangers.

"What is y- Whoa? Who the hell are you?" A very pretty girl, with white haired told me. She had also crimson eyes, and was wearing a beautiful and elegant kimono. She had her hair in buns and had a pretty figure, not too much, but either flat.

The weird thing that were was Soul, was this gorgeous stranger. Also, they look very familiar.

"What ar- What in the name of Kami-Sama happened?" Screamed a blue haired girl. She had medium sized haired. She also had green eyes. She was wearing black pants and a short sleeved white shirt. She was very developed, but was extremely short.

"Don't scream, wh- Where is everyone?" A black, short haired man asked. He had blue indigo eyes. He had a very good build, and was very muscular. He was wearing a black shirt and some black pants that reached a little above the knees.

"In the name of Shinigami-Sama, Who are you!" A black haired girl screamed, she had three white stripes in a side of her hair. She had yellow, cat like eyes. Also, she was not that developed, like the blue haired one, but a little less. She was wearing a not very girlie kimono. It was yellow, touching to brown. Under that, he had black leggings. Her hair was long and strait.

"What is happening here?" A tall, blond haired man said. He had blue eyes and his hair reached by his eyes. He had a lot of muscles, but not that much either. He was wearing semi-formal clothing.

"Oh my Giraffes!" Another blond boy said. He was similar to the other one, but had his hair a little longer. Also, he was shorter than the other one. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, which reached a little lower than the knee.

The strange thing is that all the people in this room, looked very familiar.

"Maka!" The gorgeous woman screamed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Not you! I'm looking for Maka! She's a girl!" Said the red-eye woman.

"My name is Maka for your information!" I told her, a little annoyed, because he couldn't recognize me and thought I was a boy. "Besides I'm a girl!"

"Well, you should look for a mirror, or between your pants." She said and chuckled. I blush a little because of that.

I looked for a mirror, which I found and was amazed of what I saw.

I had blond spiky hair, that was not that spiky, but it had its touch. It reached until my eyes. I could see the same green eyes as before. My body had a lot of muscles. Also, my teeth were a little sharp, if I couldn't mistake that. I was wearing black pants, with a green short sleeved shirt.

"Wh-What?"

"Well, you saw that you're a man. Congratulations, if you excuse me, I'm going to find my friend." She said. She acted like Soul so much, if I…

"Soul." I said, she then turned around.

"What?"

"Did you notice you're a girl?" I told her.

She ran to the mirror and was then shocked. "Wh-What I'm a boy!" She said. "This is so not cool!" She said panicked.

"And I'm Maka." I told her. She then stopped running for a second and I met with her eyes.

"Well, by the looks of it, you already calm down." A voice said, and then a book came from the sky.

"Index!" We all screamed at the same time.

"Well hello, young ones." It told us.

"Why are we, like this?" I asked him.

"Well, your know in the lust chapter. So, you now are like the thing you desire or lust more. It's quite normal to change of sex when you're in this chapter." It told us.

"How do we change back?" The black haired man asks, I think he was Tsubaki.

"Well, you'll change back after a while. But, the more lustful you are, the more time you'll have to wait."

"But, wouldn't that be a little mean." He said.

"Well, there's nothing you can do."

"Tsubaki." I said gaining the other man attention. "Don't worry; probably Soul and Black Star are going to be the last ones." I told her.

"Hey!" Both the blue haired woman and Soul screamed.

"Well, that's the truth."

"Well, no matter who is going to be the one who is going to be the one with more sexual desires!" Said the tall, blond haired man that was Liz. "What do we have to do, to get out of this chapter?" Liz asked.

"Well, you just have to wait until all of you change back." The Index said, in a 'That's all' tone.

"What!" We all screamed.

"Or are you afraid to know which one of you has more dirty thoughts." The Index said.

"Well, no, but…" I started.

"It's decided." With hat that he vanished in a puff.

"I guess we don't have any choice." The black haired girl said who was Kid.

"I guess so." I told him. I just hope I'm not the last one…

"So what do we do know?" Soul asked.

"I think we should explore the town and maybe have some fun."

* * *

><p>We entered the town... Which was not really normal.<p>

Everyone was wearing the fewer amounts of clothes possible. Everyone or was flirting, making out or other things… If we didn't count that, all the people of this town, had a look in their eyes. Like if they wanted something… They had lustful eyes.

"Why do I fell like there trying to have sex or make out with me." I said, fearing my life. These people were just too lustful. They reminded me things that I which I didn't thought of them. Things like my dad…

"What's wrong?" Soul asked me.

"Nothing." I just simply said.

"If you need to talk with someone, you can tell me." Soul said.

I wish I could tell you…

I continued looking the town. It was really weird. The deeper and darker the town got, the more lustful people were. I just hope we can finish with this chapter fast.

"Nya~" I heard, I turned around and found a smoking sexy man walking in the street. He didn't have a shirt, only black pants that were falling. He had a six-pack and a well-toned body. Also, short black hair and a witch hat.

"Don't leave me!" Said a sexy woman, following from behind the man. She had dark hair and corn like thing in the head. She was very developed. She was barely wearing any clothes and was following him. Her clothes were covered with ropes that made it more sexy.

I felt a drop of blood drip from my nose.

"Pervert!" Soul said punching me.

"Wh-What?" I asked, cleaning the blood.

"Don't hide it, you were looking at her!" Soul said.

"Does that matter? Besides, it was barely an accident." I told her.

"No it's not! If you continue like this, we'll be stuck here FOREVER! Besides, you shouldn't be even looking at other women!" With that, she left.

"So weird." I said.

"Looks like you're having problems, blonde." The man with the witch hat said.

"Looks like it." I replied. "You too." I told her.

"Touché." He told me. "My name is Blair." He said, extending his hand.

"Maka." I told him. "You're trapped in the book?" I asked her.

"Looks like it."

"Same here. What happened with you and her?" I asked, pointing at the crying woman.

"Nothing, I guess she doesn't understand I wasn't even interested in her in the start. I only talked with her because her purse felled and then she started chasing me." He told me.

"Happens a lot?" I asked.

"Too much, for my taste." He replied.

"Maka!" I heard Black Star screamed. "What happened with Soul that he's so mad?" He asked.

"Just got mad for nothing, let him cool." I told her. Everyone had separated to scan the area. The groups were Soul and I. Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid, Patty and Liz.

"Will do, were going to meet in the starting point in an hour." With that that she left.

"Friends of yours?" The witch asked me.

"Well, we could say so. Why are you trapped here?" I asked him.

"Just got locked in here."

I then thought for a moment, maybe if she helps us we could bring her out of the book…

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked him.

I then saw his eyes sparkled.

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" Soul said, in the most annoyed and irritated voice in the world. I could call her either a drama queen or she's in the period.<p>

"Soul rela-"Tsubaki said, but with no success.

"Or know you became gay or something?" He continued. I think he's on his period.

"He's a friend." I told him, interrupting all the nonsense.

"I don't even believe you, I mean I can't understand-"She started, but was knocked unconscious by Black Star.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem, a god, I mean a goddess like me can do those simple matters! BHUAHAHA I think I'll surpass Kami-Sama!" He continued. But, this time he was knocked out, by a book.

"I think that's enough." I said.

"Um... Maka-Chan, don't you think you just passed a little bit?" Tsubaki told me.

"No, I don't think so." I said, with that I went to look for Kid and the others.

* * *

><p>We had found them, and Soul and Black Star had gained consciousness.<p>

"So… Umm…" Tsubaki tried to clear off this awkward situation.

"Nya~ my name is Blair!" Blair said.

"Nice to meet you." Liz said.

"Do you like Giraffes?" Patty asked Blair.

"Well, I prefer cats, but I do like them…" He said.

"I LIKE YOU ALREADY!" Patty said.

"He's not symmetrical. "Kid said.

"Come on Kid!" Liz told him.

"I'm the god, in the moment goddess, Black Star!" Black Star said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsubaki." He said.

"Soul." Said the white haired girl. She was seriously mad. SHe hadn't talk with me all the day.

I glared at her, but it didn't have any effect, he was trying to ignore me. I guess I have to wait until he gains his cool again.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sleeping and I was the only one awake, well that's what I knew. I got up, unable to get to sleep. I started to walk, to the forest close to the place that we were at.<p>

I want to know why Soul is so mad at me. I didn't do anything bad, right?

Had I made another error and Soul was only trying to correct it?

Or was he just being a child?

I'll never understand him.

I continued walking and arrived to a waterfall. It wasn't a gorgeous waterfall, but it was a small one. Probably no one ever appreciate it.

"I think I'm going to be here for a while." With that I sat in front of the river, and looked at the moon.

"You and me are alike you know that, waterfall." I said to the waterfall. "Were both alone in the world, people never really taking importance to what we do." I continued, gazing the starts. "We could have a bunch of qualities, but people only look at us by the outside. No one really cares about us."

I toke out my shoes and removed my clothes, just leaving my pants. I walked until I was under the waterfall. "We can be the best thing in the world, but they never really care. Only people that feel the same, alone and forgotten, takes you in count." I said.

I then heard a bush nearby move, but I really didn't care.

"Why does life have to be so bad with us, you know. People come and go, but no one really comprends you." I then saw lights flying. I looked closer and saw they were fireflies.

"I bet no one has stayed this long and had watched the fireflies." I said. I touched one and a lot of them came and flied around me. "This is a beautiful place, but no one really realizes that just because you're a little waterfall."

"But, just for tonight, you're not going to be alone with your entire splendor alone." With that I started to play with the water, I jumped in the water and danced with the fireflies.

"At least, tonight we're not going to be alone." I said, continuing to dance and play.

"A night when someone could appreciate you." I told the waterfall. With that, I felled in the grass, next to a nearby tree.

"Maybe, no one really has to understand us, but at least someone appreciates us, right?" And with that, I think I felled a sleep.

I don't know why, but when I felled a sleep, the last thing that I saw was a pair of crimson eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up and it was morning, I was still by the tree that I went to sleep, but the strange thing was that I had a blanket on me.<p>

"Maka!" I heard someone scream.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MAKA! YOUR GOD WANTS YOU TO COME AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Another person screamed, that was obviously Black Star, no doubt about it.

I started to walk where the sound came, and it was really easy thanks to Black Star.

"Here I am." I said yawning.

"I was so worried." Tsubaki cried, running towards me.

"I'm fine Tsubaki." I told him, normally.

"YOUR GOD WAS WORRIED ABOUT HIS DISCIPLES!" Black Star screamed.

"Um… Thanks?" I said with doubts if that was an act of affection or an order.

Well, I guess some people appreciate me a little bit waterfall.

"Where were you, I was so worried!" Tsubaki said, in a full of concern voice.

"I was just wandering around and I felled asleep." I told him.

"Sis! They found Maka!" Another voice screamed.

"There she is!" Liz said, following Patty who was running towards us.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" Patty cried and hugged me.

"I'm ok, don't worry." I told him, patting his back.

"The giraffes protected you!" He said.

"Y-Yeah…" I told him.

"Where's Kid and Soul." I asked Liz.

"Those two went off to the town for food; well that's what they told us." He said, not really caring.

"And Blair?" I asked.

"He went with them." Liz told me.

After relaxing Patty and Tsubaki, the others arrived.

"Nya~ they found Maka-Kun!" Blair said, know crying and hugging me.

"We're now a totally symmetrical group!" Kid said with joy.

"Not with you, with those lines." Black Star said.

"That's…" Kid started. "Totally true!" He then broke and started crying. "I'm asymmetrical trash! I don't deserve to live!"

"No Kid, you're not trash." Liz said trying to comfort Kid.

"You think so?" Kid said.

"Yeah!" Patty said. "Trash smells bad! But you don't!"

"Really?" Kid asked again.

"NO YOU'RE TOTALLY ASYMMETRICAL TRASH!" Black Star told him.

"That is true!" Kid broke again.

"Black Star! That was mean!" Tsubaki said, scolding Black Star.

Looks like everything is normal…

* * *

><p>After all the drama, it was already night. I hadn't talked with Soul. I went to the waterfall again.<p>

"Looks like I came back." I said, to no one.

I did as yesterday, I removed my shirt and lifted my pants and walked to the waterfall.

"This just feels good." I said under the waterfall, it made me fell like the water takes my worries. It drags them with the river. But, that isn't true.

I went to the tree like yesterday.

"You know, it's dangerous to be at night all alone." A voice said. "A bear could attack you or something."

"What do you want, Soul?" I asked her.

"Nothing just got lost and wandered here." She said in her sarcastic tone.

"Like I would believe that." I told her.

"No one told you that you have to."

"Whatever." I said lying on the grass.

There was silence, for a while.

"You know, I'm also someone who no one really wants to understand." Soul told me, making me glance at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Nothing."

There was silence again, when I spoke up. "Where you spying at me yesterday?" I asked her.

"No, I just wandered up here like today."

"Whatever."

Again, Silence.

"You know, I think I appreciate you." Soul told me.

"Why would you do that?"

"No idea, But I think I do, you aren't that bad or anything. The people who don't appreciate other people are not cool."

With that there was smoke again. And I saw Soul turn in a boy again, but this time he had different clothes and I was a girl, again.

I had a green shirt that was knee-length. Under that, I had tight Black Pants that reached a little under the knee. Some black shoes also, and my hair in pigtails.

Soul had the same pants ans shoes like before, but this time, instead of his white shirt; he was wearing a dark red shirt.

"Looks like we turned back." He told me.

"Yeah, it looks like it."

"But, I really appreciate you." With that he left.

"Soul, you're really weird, you know that?" I said looking at the moon. "But, you're still not cool."

* * *

><p>"So everyone is back to normal." I said looking at everyone.<p>

"Yeah it looks like it." Soul said.

"BUHAHAHA! NO TSUBAKI STILL HASN'T CHANGED!" Black Star screamed.

"Shh! I don't understand why, either!" Tsubaki said, panicked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MOST PERVERTED OF ALL OF US!" Black Star said.

Then, there was a puff and Tsubaki was normal, again.

"Guess everyone is back to normal." I said again.

"NO BU-TAN STILL HASN'T CHANGED BACK!" Blair cried.

"Guess not." Soul said, besides me.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time…<strong>

"Don't believe that Maka! You can do things!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HERE IT'S! I LOVE that Soul can get jealous of anything! He's SO CUTE! Then, Why did I do that waterfall scene? There's no reason to it! I just like it so I did it! **

**I chaged there lust images, because (1)It's MY STORY! And (2) I didn't like Maka's over all aperance! It's just like they cut his hair and just that! **

**So, PLEASE REVIEW! And see you in the next Update!**


End file.
